El Tigre: Evolution
by KingOfTheLab
Summary: A new enemy rises, an ancient artifact with apocalyptic powers is close to renewal, and an alliance between good and evil begins to form. CH. 27: The spicy cesspool celebrates...Epilogue: In which a possible sequel is set up...
1. Prologue

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

Prologue

Ages ago, when mankind was young, it is said that the gods bestowed objects of great power upon those they deemed worthy. But none of those of objects were more powerful, or more deadly, than the Tome of Torment. Contained within the Tome's pages was the key to ushering in a new era of darkness. The object-wielders sought this power, and went to war for possession of the cursed book. Eventually they realized its horrible secret, and tried to destroy it.

But the book could not be truly destroyed. So the chosen few tore out several pages and scattered them across the land, in the hopes that the book would be harmless if incomplete.

Object-wielders still walk among us today, descended from those who sundered the Tome. We see them as heroes, or villains, or maybe even something in between.

This is their story, and the story of a family named Rivera…


	2. Chapter 1

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"I...have to admit I was not expecting that." _

_-White Pantera_

* * *

Chapter 1

A girl ran through the dark city streets, the sound of her footfalls mixing with the rapid beating of her heart. She grasped a crumpled up piece of paper in her hand. Out of breath, she began slowing down. She stopped and listened. Nothing. She turned and glanced behind her. Again, nothing.

_Did I lose them?_

A soft _thud _behind her made her gasp and whip around. A figure was crouching on the ground, half-hidden by shadow. Slowly it raised itself up and stepped into the moonlight. It was human, a man, but something seemed…off…about him.

The girl turned back around to find two more figures, a man and a woman. They had appeared without making any sound whatsoever. She was surrounded.

"What do you want?" she cried, with tears in her eyes.

The two men looked at each other and nodded, but it was the woman who spoke.

"You know what we want," the woman said, her voice empty and cold.

The girl's eyes darted to the paper in her hand. "But why? It's just a piece of paper with some gibberish on it…"

The woman smiled. "Then you have no use for it. Save yourself the trouble. Give it to us." She was trying to sound sincere, but her voice still lacked a certain human quality.

But it worked. The girl reached out, and dropped the piece of paper into the woman's hand.

"Now run along, like a good little girl…"

The girl stood there, rooted to the spot.

"I said, 'Run along,'" The woman growled, her eyes turning red. The girl screamed and ran for her life.

The three stood in silence for a moment after that, until a "La Cucaracha" ring tone sounded. One of the men pull a cell phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah…your timing 's impeccable, boss…we just now got the page…return to Miracle City immediately? Okay, will do." He closed the phone. "Guys we're supposed to-"

"Return to Miracle City, yeah, yeah, we heard," said the woman. She straightened out the piece of paper and looked over it.

The cell phone guy spoke up. "The boss doesn't want us reading the pages."

The woman scoffed. "I'm not reading, I'm just taking a look-see. It won't hurt anybody."

"Last time you said something like that, we got imprisoned for an awfully long time."

"At least we stayed free longer than _he_ did, didn't we?" she snapped back..

"Enough, you two," said the other man. "Let's fly."

* * *

Manny and Frida lazed on the couch, surround by bags of semi-melted ice in an attempt to keep cool. Nothing good was on television, so they had it on the local news. A pretty anchorwoman was explaining the current situation. 

"…and we are in the middle of what is considered to be one of the worst, if not the worst, droughts in Miracle City history. And to top all off it looks like it's going to be another scorcher. Here's Sal, for more on the weather…"

"Dude," said Frida. "Pass the chips."

Manny grabbed for the chip bowl, but it was just out of reach.

"I can't get it," Many said submissively.

"You could always just get up and grab it," Frida suggested. They looked at each other for a moment, and then burst into laughter.

"Heh, heh. Get up and…that was a good one Frida!" Manny said, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Yeah!" said Frida holding her sides. "But seriously, what about the chips?"

The question was left unanswered when Grandpapi Rivera entered and plopped down on the sofa between his grandson and friend.

"Manny! My grandson!" he exclaimed a little to cheerfully.

"Um, what's up?" asked Manny.

"Hey, I don't care as long as I get my chippage," said Frida. A mechanical arm emerged from Granpapi's Golden Sombrero and handed her the bowl of chips. "Sweet! Thanks!"

"Now, Manny," said the elder Rivera, "I hear you are going on a field trip tomorrow.

Manny perked up a little. "Yeah. We're taking a tour of LuxeCorp. Headquarters. It should be pretty cool. The owner is a billionaire!"

Grandpapi rubbed his hands together and grinned maliciously. "_Si_. I know. And I imagine it would be tough for your teachers to keep track of all those children in such a big place. Is there a need for…_chaperones_? " He punctuated the end of the sentence with an evil laugh, and then and to discreetly hide it with a cough.

Manny shrugged. "Yeah. I think they said if anyone wanted to help with the trip they should just call in."

"Excellent!" Manny's grandfather cackled as he hopped off the couch and exited the room.

"You think he's up to something?" Frida asked Manny between mouthfuls of chips.

"Eh, keeps him occupied," Manny said, waving it off.

* * *

El Oso sprinted away from the bank, clenching bags of money in his fists. 

"Man, it's hot out here!" he panted. "Maybe I should rethink wearing this bear suit all the time…" He stopped when a shadow appeared over him. He turned his gaze upward in wonder…and got a Bronze Boot of Truth right in the face.

White Pantera stood over El Oso. "Ready to go back to jail now?"

El Oso grumbled, "Don't get my hopes up like that, man. I thought you was a cloud or somethin'."

"I am a cloud," White Pantera declared proudly. "A cloud that rains justice down upon-"

A large explosion cut him off. He and El Oso looked around to find the source. They eventually found it. It was the bank. Smoke was pouring out of the windows, the foundation was cracked, and people were fleeing in terror.

"Man!" exclaimed El Oso. "That was my favorite bank to rob too!"

Soon, three figures emerged from the hole that used to be the front door. There were two men and a woman.

"You really should keep your temper in check," said the woman to one of the men. The man with "the temper" was the tallest of the three, with jet-black hair, unlike the other two, who had hair that was almost snow white.

"I just find it very frustrating that when we locate a page right under our nose," the black-haired gentleman stated, "Some oaf steals it not five minutes before we get here!"

The white-haired man was more collected. "At least he won't be hard to find from that description they gave us," His eyes fell on White Pantera and El Oso down the street, and he smiled. "Well, well, well…"

In the blink of an eye, the three appeared in front of the hero and the villain, making them flinch.

"What are you guys?" El Oso demanded, his voice shaking.

The woman answered. "We're collectors. Along with all that money you stole, you also took a page from a very rare book. It's of no use to you, so we'll just be taking it."

El Oso thought for a moment. "I dunno, man. If it's rare, it might be worth mucho dinero."

The black-haired man became angry. "You insolent little-"

White Pantera stepped between them. "No one will be taking anything! That page was in the bank because it already belonged to someone, and we must respect others' property!" He said, raising a finger.

"Is this guy for real?" the black-haired man asked the white-haired man. "I 'll just take him down a notch." He stepped forward, but the other man stopped him.

"No. I wouldn't underestimate him. Look at his boots."

They all eyed White Pantera's Bronze Boots, and the woman gasped.

"He's an object-wielder!"

"Indeed," said the white-haired man. "What is your name, good sir?"

"I am…WHITE PANTERA!" cried the hero, striking a pose.

"He must follow _El Dios de los Gatos_," the black-haired man whispered to the woman.

"Don't be stupid," she answered. "Mortals no longer follow the Old Gods…"

"And just who are you?" White Pantera asked the trio.

The white-haired man smiled. "_Los Alados _sound off! _Uno!_"

"_Dos_!" exclaimed the woman, holding up two fingers.

"_Tres_!" The black-haired man cackled.

"_SOMOS LOS ALADOS_!" they all said in unison, and in a flash, they suddenly surrounded him and El Oso. White Pantera stood his ground. His gaze went to the black-haired man, who was shaking uncontrollably and giggling madly. The hero's eyes widened in shock as a pair of black, leathery wings erupted from the man's shoulder blades. He glanced around at the other two _Alados _to see that they were each sporting their own pair of bat-like wings.

"I…have to admit I was not expecting that," said a surprised White Pantera.

"They got wings, man?" cried El Oso.

Things were getting interesting.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 2

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_Who knew a simple act of vandalism would make so many people happy?_

_-Frida

* * *

_

Chapter 2

White Pantera limped away from the scene. The battle had not gone well. The _Alados_, or whatever they were, were able to move quicker than Pantera was able to see them. The fact that they outnumbered him did not help either. In short, he had gotten spanked.

He had lost consciousness. When he woke up, Los Alados, El Oso, and all traces of the money and the mysterious "page" were missing. A crowd had gathered, gawking at the fallen hero.

"Nothing to see here," he said, rubbing his head. "Just…taking a power nap! Scientifically proven to refresh and reenergize so you're ready to take on the rest of the day!"

The crowd dispersed, muttering. He sighed.

Now, as he was limping home, he hung his head.

* * *

A group of kids had gathered around a fire hydrant. One of them was struggling with a large wrench, in an attempt to dismantle the hydrant, but to no avail. 

"I can't get it," he said, giving up. The other kids groaned. It seemed they would have to find another way to cool down.

Then Manny and Frida appeared. They had given up on the television and decided to take their chances outside. Both had water bottles filled with ice water, which they periodically took swigs from. When they passed Manny waved and cheerfully asked, "Hey, how's it going?"

They grumbled, but a light bulb went off over one kid's head.

Manny!" he cried. "We need El Tigre!"

The other kids perked up and joined in. "Yeah! El Tigre!"

"What for?" Manny inquired. They pointed at the fire hydrant. Manny put two and two together, grinned and…

"EL TIGRE!" Manny cried, spinning his belt buckle to make the transformation from Manny Rivera to the super-powered El Tigre.

The kids oohed and ahhed.

"Hiyaa!" El Tigre took a swipe at the fire hydrant with his razor-sharp claws. At first, it appeared nothing had happened, but then a rumbling sound and the sudden spray of water proved otherwise. He had sliced the hydrant cleanly in half. The other children cheered.

Frida and El Tigre looked on as the kids played in the fountain of water.

"Who knew a simple act of vandalism would make so many people happy?" Frida wondered as they turned to walk away. They had not taken a step before…

"FRIDA!" The looming shape of Police Chief Suarez (also Frida's father) was in their path.

"Uh…Hi, dad?"

The chief's gaze fell on El Tigre. "Tampering with a fire hydrant is illegal! Especially in this time of drought! That's city water we won't be able to get back!"

"Um…sorry?" El Tigre replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time, Rivera." Chief Suarez said ominously. "You're going to have to do…_community service_."

"Oh Manny!" Frida cried melodramatically. "I'm so sorry!"

"Relax, Frida, we've done this before. What do I have to do?"

* * *

_The next day, around lunchtime…

* * *

_

Manny stood behind the school lunch counter, wearing a hairnet and a scowl on his face. He plopped servings of Mystery Meat down on the trays of students as they pointed and laughed. Eventually Frida came up to the counter with an empty tray.

"Dude, tough break."

"Tell me about it."

"At least we have the field trip after this," Frida said, glass half-full.

"You're right!" Manny beamed. "I almost forgot! It's gonna be so cool!"

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Frida. "Now…I'll take the meat loaf."

Manny glared.

* * *

Later, Manny and Frida were sitting next to each other on the bus as the class prepared to depart for the trip. 

"Why do I feel like we've forgotten something?" Manny pondered as he scratched his head. Frida just shrugged.

They were suddenly reminded when a voice rang out. "_Hello, children!_"

Manny's eyes widened in realization as they rested on his grandfather, who was standing at the front of the bus.

"I will assisting your teacher as chaperone today," Grandpapi continued. "You may call me Sr. Rivera, and I expect you all to be on your best behavior," he stated, laughing evilly, and then added, "Hola, Manny!" and took his seat. Several kids turned towards Manny and snickered.

Manny melted down into his seat. "Man, this is gonna ruin everything!"

Frida was rooting through her backpack, "Why? He told you he was going to do it."

"I didn't think he was serious!"

Frida thought for a moment. "Besides the embarrassment of being under the constant vigilance of a family member during a field trip, how is this going to ruin things?"

Manny threw his hands up in the air. "You know my Grandpapi! He's probably got some heist planned. It'll be even more embarrassing."

"Why would that-" Then it hit Frida. "Unless you're planning something of your own!"

Manny's eyes darted around. "What? You couldn't be any further from-"

"And you're afraid Puma Loco's going to steal your thunder!"

Manny sighed. "All right, I do have something planned."

"What is it? I want in!" Frida said, almost twitching.

"I've said too much already, Frida."

Frida crossed her arms.

"Let me in or I tell the chaperone."

"Frida!"

She remained silent.

"Fine."

"Woo hoo! All right what's the plan?"

* * *

The students filed off of the bus and gathered in front of the impressive building that was the LuxeCorp. Head Quarters. It was a dome with three towers surrounding it, the colors blue and silver. 

Frida leaned in to whisper to Manny, "We only get a half-day to tour _this_?"

The children stood around for a moment, with Grandpapi herding them together. Then an attractive blonde woman came strolling out of the building to meet with the group.

"Welcome!" She exclaimed, smiling warmly. "Do we have a treat for you today kids!"

The classmates looked around at each other. The word "treat" had definitely piqued their interests.

"As part of our "Children Are the Future" program, your guide for this tour will be none other than Diego Luxe himself!"

The kids gasped. Manny was jumping up and down.

"Wow, Frida, can you believe it? Diego Luxe, the billionaire, is going to be our tour guide?"

"Manny?" Frida whispered, tugging on his shirt. "What about the plan?"

Manny froze. "Oh, yeah. Right."

So far the plan was to sneak into the office of Diego Luxe. That was all Manny would tell Frida, but that was all she really needed to know.

"Follow me inside, and I'll introduce you all to Mr. Luxe!" the blonde said in her chipper tone. She turned and started walking, and the class followed.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been so long. Life has a way of attacking me, and it doesn't fight fair... 


	4. Chapter 3

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"Always nice to meet a fan."_

_-Diego Luxe_

Chapter 3

The excited class pushed through the glass doors of the LuxeCorp building, chattering. Grandpapi was following behind, trying to keep them under control. They stopped in awe once they were fully inside, though. The interior was right out of a sci-fi movie. People were floating around in LuxePods, zooming between floors. A large hovering platform served as an elevator. This platform settled on the ground with only one occupant, who approached the group. He seemed fairly young, handsome, but his dark hair was already going slightly gray, giving it a salt and pepper effect.

"Greetings, Children!" he said with open arms. "I am-"

"Diego Luxe!" a girl squealed. The teacher glared at her. Grandpapi coughed.

Diego Luxe just smiled. "Always nice to meet a fan." 

Everyone laughed politely. Luxe continued.

"It's our policy here at LuxeCorp that "Children Are the Future." No one believes that more than I. Let's start our tour in the Hall of Memories, with a brief summary of my childhood, and the dreams that led me to where I am now…" He trailed off as he led the group to another hall. Manny and Frida lingered for a moment.

"Now's our chance to sneak off!" Frida whispered.

"Not now, Frida! We have to be sure everyone is totally distracted, especially Grandpapi!"

They turned to see Manny's grandfather chatting up the attractive blonde who had greeted them outside earlier.

Manny rolled his eyes. "Okay, he's distracted."

Manny and Frida darted into another hallway. Not much later there was a resounding slap, and Grandpapi walked away from the woman, face stinging. He looked around, and headed off in a totally different direction from the others.

* * *

A man walked down a hallway, stopping by a fancy trashcan to deposit a tissue. The trashcan cheerfully responded, "_Thank you for using LuxeCan, always grateful to accept your garbage!_"

When the man was further down the hall, Frida and El Tigre popped their heads out of the trashcan. When he turned the corner, they hopped out completely.

Unfortunately, this triggered the trashcan to say, "_I hope you enjoyed your stay in the LuxeCan!_"

The man peeked back around the corner. He saw…an empty hall. He shrugged and went on his way.

El Tigre dropped Frida down from the ceiling and then dropped down himself.

"That was close!" said Frida.

"Yeah," El Tigre acknowledged. "His office has to be around here somewhere."

"It's a little, empty, isn't it?" asked Frida. "Kinda creepy. And where's all the security?"

"Are you going to complain, or are we going to do this?"

"Sorry."

They reached the end of the hall, where a set of double doors and keypad awaited them.

"That would be the security." Frida pointed out the keypad

El Tigre thought for a moment. "The code could be his birthday. If only we had stayed for his childhood story!"

"It's not," said a voice behind them. The kids jumped. They were busted. They turned to see…the blonde woman from before.

* * *

Diego Luxe led the group into a large room.

"This is where we test all of the Luxe vehicles," he said with a flourish, "from LuxeScooters to Luxe-brand mini-vans."

A hand was raised in the back. Luxe nodded.

"We have a question, Miss…?"

"Aves," said the familiar voice as she stepped forward. "Zoë Aves."

"And your question?"

"I was wondering if you would show us the weaponry you design for certain military…ventures."

Luxe laughed. "I am afraid you are mistaken, little lady. While LuxeCorp does design products that keep our soldiers safe, we don't deal with any direct weaponry or anything too…what would be the word…dangerous?" He smiled and motioned for everyone to move on. Zoë stayed behind for a second, arms crossed, thinking, but then caught up.

* * *

El Tigre and Frida stood facing the blonde woman.

"We weren't doing anything!" said Frida.

"We were just lost!" said El Tigre.

"I blame the media!" Frida came back.

"Relax," said the woman. "I'm not here to turn you in. I'm here to help."

"You're not?" asked Frida.

"You are?" asked El Tigre.

She rolled up her sleeve, revealing a jeweled ruby bracelet.

"My name's Trina, and I'm on your side, fellow object-wielder."

El Tigre was confused. "What now?"

Trina looked confused now as well. "You are El Tigre, are you not?"

Frida was getting frustrated too. "Of course he's El Tigre! Are you blind?"

"Then you must know you are an object wielder, chosen by the gods!"

El Tigre shrugged. "I have a belt…"

Trina took a deep breath. " Then obviously you have not been fully educated as to the source of your powers. But right now we must focus on what is inside this room."

Trina punched in a code on the keypad and the doors opened.

"I've been working on the inside for several months now. I just recently got the code. When I sensed another object-wielder sneaking around, I figured now was as good of a time as any."

El Tigre and Frida looked at each other. It was Frida who spoke up.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you looking for, and what does this have to do with Luxe?"

Trina grimaced.

"Have you ever heard of the Tome of Torment?"

* * *

Diego Luxe was explaining the complexities of some gadget when it hit the teacher: _I haven't seen You-Know-Who Numbers One and Two in awhile. _The teacher sighed and turned to look for Sr. Rivera. She looked...and looked...and looked.

_Where could he have gone? Maybe he took them to the bathroom. Let's hope…_

That hope was shattered as the alarm sounded. A voice came over the loud speaker saying, "Alert, alert. The main vault has been compromised. I repeat, the main vault has been compromised. All security personnel report to Sublevel 3."

The kids started chattering excitedly. The teacher put her head in her hands. Diego Luxe ran off, assuring the group everything would be fine along the way. No one noticed a certain dark-haired girl sneak away…

* * *

El Tigre, Frida, and Trina were in Luxe's office when the alarm began to sound.

"Uh-oh. Is that us?" asked Frida.

Trina shook her head. "No, someone's broken into the vault."

El Tigre and Frida exchanged knowing glances.

Trina continued. "But still, we have to hurry. Luxe might come up here. Security control can be wired through this office.

El Tigre produced a folder and placed it on Luxe's desk.

"There, I'm done," he said.

"What is that?" Frida asked.

"It's a résumé," EL Tigre stated simply. "I'm applying as an intern. I figured he be more impressed if I could get it to him personally, using my mad ninja skills!"

"Or you could have just given it to him at the end of the tour," Frida pointed out. "Besides, why would you want to do something nerdy like be an intern anyway?"

Manny grinned evilly. " Just imagine what I could do, what I could get away with if I were Diego Luxe's intern!"

* * *

Dream Sequence

* * *

Manny walks into school, and Vice Principal Chakal immediately confronts him.

"You're late!" he roars. Manny pulls out a badge and flashes it to the Vice-Principal.

"Billionaire's intern," he says, walking by.

Chakal's demeanor changes instantly. "Oh! So sorry, sir!"

* * *

A long line stands outside a building marked "Lazer Tag." Manny struts past the line. A large staff member tries to stop him.

"Whoa, buddy. You's got to wait in line like everybody else."

Manny flashes the badge again. "Billionaire's intern."

"Oh, that's cool then." The man lets him pass.

* * *

A baker enters his shop, only to find it ransacked.

"My pastries!" he cries. A bloated El Tigre sits in the middle of the mess.

"You…" the baker threatens.

"Billionaire's intern," El Tigre says, once again flashing the badge.

"Ah," says the baker. "Well I can always make more!"

* * *

End Dream Sequence

* * *

Frida thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, that would be awesome!"

A sudden grinding sound turned their attention back to the room's other occupant. Trina had just found a switch behind an ornate painting that caused a large section of the wall to open up, causing the aforementioned sound, and revealing a secret room.

"This is it…" Trina whispered breathlessly.

"What is it?" asked Frida.

The secret room was empty, except for a pedestal, on which there was…a book. The book was bound in some scaly material, with dark symbols etched into the cover.

Trina, Frida, and El Tigre approached the pedestal.

"Dude, that is totally evil," said Frida.

"Nonsense," said El Tigre. "Like my mom says, you should never judge a book by its cover." With that, he opened it. The sound of suffering souls escaped it, and tendrils of dark mist shaped like reaching hands emerged from the page, groping for the three present. El Tigre slammed the book shut.

"Yup, it's evil."

"But what is Diego Luxe doing with it?" asked Frida.

"What indeed?" came the reply from behind them. They whirled around to see Luxe standing at the secret room's entrance with three others; a man with jet-black hair, and a man and a woman with snow-white hair.

"_Los Alados_, if you would please?" Luxe requested, gesturing toward the three intruders. 


	5. Chapter 4

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_Ay, I just had this waxed!_

_-Puma Loco_

* * *

Chapter 4

Puma Loco burst through the wall, bags of money and valuables clenched in the claws of his mechanical suit. He was met with several guards, all with rifles trained on him.

"LuxeSentries…FIRE!" the lead guard commanded. They all fired in unison.

Puma Loco laughed and activated his rocket thrusters, lifting himself safely out of the way and landing in the midst of the LuxeSentries, sending them scattering. But he soon found himself surrounded. He glanced around, looking for an escape.

"Fire at will!" the leader cried out. Laser bolts flew, striking Puma Loco's mech suit, leaving blast scars.

"Ay! I just had this waxed!" Puma Loco lamented.

Suddenly, the lead guard was struck by a laser blast that seemed to come out of nowhere. The other guards looked around in confusion.

"Black Cuervo!" The villainess announced her presence before she landed next to Puma Loco. She wore her signature dark suit with helmet and visor, lasers armed and ready.

Puma Loco was wary, but still appreciative for the help. "What're you here for?" he asked her.

"Weapons." She answered. "You?"

"Money, valuables, et cetera."

The guards reestablished the ring around the villains, guns pointed inward.

Black Cuervo smiled. "Well then it appears we have similar interests at the moment."

"_Si_" said Puma Loco, grinning as well. "Truce?"

"Truce."

Lasers fired.

* * *

El Tigre crashed into the wall, knocking down another ornate painting. He sat up, rubbing his head. The black-haired Alado stood on the other side of the office, giggling madly, fist still held out in mid-punch.

_Dios, this guy is strong! _

El Tigre looked to see Trina, who was struggling with the white-haired male. The Alado stuck out his hand, the air rippled with energy, and she was knocked back. The female Alado had Frida in a tight grip, no matter how hard she squirmed, his friend couldn't get free.

Luxe had gone to the book and was flipping through it as the struggle took place around him.

"Try not to do too much damage," he called out.

Luxe's comment distracted the white-haired Alado, giving Trina the chance to get up without him noticing. Her ruby bracelet began to glow, and a crimson blade emerged from it. She charged at her enemy, wielding this new weapon. He turned to meet her, surprised by the new development.

SLASH

The cut was deep; the blade sank into his torso. Trina pulled out the sword, leaving the Alado standing, stunned.

"Yeah you got hmph-" Frida cheered before the girl silenced her.

Then something strange happened. The wounded Alado's skin bubbled, and the wound began to close, until it had fully healed itself.

Now it was Trina's turn to be stunned. The Alado grabbed her by the throat and raised her up into the air. El Tigre got up to assist, but suddenly…

"TELEPORT!" a voice cried.

And they were gone.

* * *

Maria, Manny's mother was the school librarian. She was currently in the biography section, alphabetizing the famous cliff diving chefs of Miracle City. She was humming a little tune to herself, when someone put a hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Geez!" she cried, dropping a book, "You scared m…" She stopped when she got a good look at the person, or rather, couldn't get a good look, because he was wearing a hood. The skin she could see was very pale. She frowned.

"Do you have a visitor's pass?" she inquired.

"The Prophet wishes to see your son," Is what he said.

Maria was getting a creepy vibe from this person. "Manny isn't allowed to talk to strangers."

"It is a matter of the utmost importance."

Maria stared at the man. He stood in silence.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Tell this "Prophet" I'm not comfortable with it." She turned and went back to alphabetizing.

The man spoke again. "You were an object-wielder once, too…"

Maria stopped. "What?"

"They called you Plata Peligrosa. You were one chosen by the gods, just as the Prophet was."

Maria was speechless for moment, but finally said, "I think you should leave."

The man nodded and turned to leave, but not before saying, "The Prophet only wishes for the well-being of mankind."

When he was gone, Maria sighed, and went back to her work.

* * *

Puma Loco and Black Cuervo stood on rooftop a safe distance from the LuxeCorp building. There were sirens far off. Each villain had a large bag of "goodies." They were both laughing hysterically.

"That was great!" said Black Cuervo.

"_Si_!" agreed Puma Loco.

"You know," Black Cuervo started, "We actually made a pretty good team, Sr. Rivera."

"Yes, yes," said Puma Loco. They both looked down and stood in a kind of awkward silence.

Puma Loco broke the silence. "You see, I got this tip about an armored car and-"

"Wait," Black Cuervo interrupted. "Are you suggesting that we…_team up_?"

"Well…"

"Because you can forget it! Our families are sworn enemies!" Black Cuervo crossed her arms and turned away. But something made her glance back. And she saw the despondent look on the eldest Rivera's face.

"It's okay," he said. "It's just that Manny never wants to do anything evil with me anymore. He thinks I'm too old."

Black Cuervo sighed, went over to Puma Loco, and patted him on his mechanical suit. "Uh, there, there?" She turned her head away and frowned. She was not used to this comforting stuff. "Maybe we could work something out?"

Puma Loco smiled. "The armored car stops by the bank at five, if you can make it, _partner_!" With that, the villain blasted off.

Black Cuervo was flustered. "I said 'Maybe!'" she shouted after him. She began to grumble.

* * *

Manny's head was spinning when he came to. He darted up and looked around. He was no longer El Tigre. Frida was lying next to him, also beginning to stir. She opened her eyes.

"Dude, where are we?"

Manny looked around once more. "I think were still in the LuxeCorp building…"

"There you are!" an exasperated voice cried out. Manny and Frida turned to see their teacher leading the rest of the class their way.

"How did we get here?" Frida whispered to Manny.

"Your guess is as good as mine," he whispered back.

"We've been worried sick about you!" the teacher scolded. "And if it was you two who set off those alarms, so help me…"

"It wasn't us!" said Manny.

"We just got lost!" Frida returned.

The teacher looked sternly at the pair, shrugged, and then waved for them to come along.

"All right, kids, time to go. Where on earth is Sr. Rivera?"

Manny saw Frida wince with pain as they filed out of the building.

"Something wrong, Frida?" he asked.

Frida gritted her teeth for a second, but replied, "It's nothing."

Manny gave her a look of slight concern but said nothing more.

* * *

As all of this happened, a man sat in a dark room, watching the events swirl in a bowl of water as if he were watching television. He shook his head.

"The Tome is almost complete," he said aloud. "The object-wielders are too slow to come together to fight this renewed evil. Last time, the price was great, very great indeed…"


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry about the long wait between chapters, guys, but now that summer's here, and high school's over, I should have more time to write. So here you go!

* * *

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"Speaking of killing things..."_

_-Diego Luxe_

* * *

Chapter 5

_Frida stood on a rooftop overlooking Miracle City. A network of lights and dark streets lay beneath her. The Miracle City Volcano sat in the distance, dormant for the moment. The night air was pleasant. Frida breathed it in…and outstretched her wings._

_…Wait….wings?_

_But she had already taken off, soaring through the night. It was as if someone else was in control. She was exhilarated by the sensation of flight, but frightened by it as well. She tried closing her eyes, but could somehow still see. And her vision was zeroing in on something moving through the alleys. Something had seen her. Something that wanted to avoid her. But it would not escape. _

_Upon closer inspection, it was a man in a cloak, stumbling through the darkness. She dive-bombed the fleeing target, and a feeling of malicious joy flowed through her veins. Seconds before impact…_

Frida woke up, sweating.

"That was freaky," she said out loud, to no one in particular. She took several deep breaths and hopped out of her bed. She was a little shaky. A twinge of pain ran through her arm. She clutched at, and then rubbed it.

She opened her bedroom door quietly, and tiptoed out into the hall towards the bathroom. Her family's assorted snores carried down the hall as she made her way.

Inside the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and turned on the tap. She ran her fingers under the cool water and raised the sleeve of her nightgown. On her upper arm was a nasty black scratch.

"That woman scratched me while she was holding me back…"

She started to run some cool water over the wound, cringing as she did so.

* * *

Zoë sat on her bed, counting money. The armored car heist with Sr. Rivera had been a success. She grinned and snickered to herself.

Then there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Zoë?"

Zoë frantically stuffed all of the money under her mattress. "Yeah, what do you want?"

Her mother opened the door and poked her head in. "I just got a call from the school. Apparently you went AWOL on the school field trip to the LuxeCorp building. Want to tell me what that was all about?" she inquired, stepping into the room.

"Just upgrading to some nicer "toys"," Zoë said with smirk, using air quotes. Her mother raised an eyebrow, then smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair.

"That's my girl. Just expect to get an earful from that weasel Vice Principal tomorrow." She sat next to her daughter on the bed. "How about we go out tonight, just the two of us? Your _abuela _is glued to some reality dating show."

"I don't know, Mom," said Zoë, searching for an excuse, "I'm a little tired…"

"C'mon, I got this tip about an armored car…"

Zoë gulped.

"Um, I heard about that too. But I heard that Puma Loco already hit it earlier." Zoë said. It was the truth. Part of it, anyway.

Sra. Aves clenched her fists. "Blasted Riveras! They always get in the way! Oh well, maybe some other time," she said, getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Zoë sighed, then got her money and started counting again, snickering.

* * *

Rodolfo sat on the couch watching late-night TV in a dark mood. Grandpapi walked by, whistling and flipping through a stack of crisp, new twenties, and noticed his son's state.

"Rodolfo, what is the matter? Today was a fine day!"

Rodolfo sighed. "I just feel…washed up."

"Is this about that fight the other day?" Grandpapi asked, plopping down on the couch next to his son.

"I guess. It just seems like villains are getting younger and stronger while I…" There was a long pause.

"It's okay, Rodolfo," the villain-father assured the hero-son.

"Maybe I'm getting too old for this…"

"Ha! If you are old, then what am I?" Grandpapi crossed his arms. Rodolfo smirked slightly.

* * *

Diego Luxe stood staring out of his office window. _Los Alados_ were standing behind him, exchanging curious glances as their boss stood silently.

"It is slightly concerning," said Luxe, finally breaking the silence, making _Los Alados_ jump. They regained their composure when he turned to face them. "That object-wielders would join forces when my plans are so close to fruition. When the Tome is almost complete.

"There were just two of them," said the black-haired _Alado_.

"There was a third, you idiot," said the female.

"What, the blue-haired girl with goggles?" he questioned.

"Not her," she snorted. "She was worthless. I'm talking about whoever rescued them by teleporting them out of here."

"Indeed," acknowledged Luxe. "El Tigre and his newfound friends are a problem that need to be taken care of."

"Consider it done, sir," said the white-haired man.

"But not by you," Luxe continued. "I need the three of you to finish collecting pages for the Tome. I have someone else in mind for El Tigre…"

Luxe walked over to the speakerphone on his desk and pressed a button. "Secretary?"

A voice responded, "Yes Sr. Luxe?"  
"There was a break-in in my office during all the confusion earlier. I think it might be connected to the vault robbery. I want to get the best people we have on this case. Get me the Von Krieger Brothers."

There was a pause on the other end. "The Germans? Are you sure that's necessary?" The voice was nervous now.

"Just get me the brothers. I'll handle the rest," Luxe replied as he took his hand off the intercom. He smiled to himself.

"Um, who are "The Von Krieger Brothers," boss?" asked the black-haired _Alado_.

Luxe grinned again. "They are a crack team of assassins who happen to owe me a favor. One is an object-wielder, and the other just likes to kill things." The two male _Alados_ nodded while the female had a sort of dreamy look on her face, probably fantasizing about meeting the brother who liked to kill things and striking up a conversation.

Luxe turned back to _Los Alados_. "Speaking of killing things, how is our friend, the Prophet? Any word on his location?"

The female _Alado_ snapped out of her dreamlike state and reported, "I caught one of his cronies in an alley, but he wouldn't talk."

Luxe sighed. "Oh well, like they say, good things come to those who wait."

* * *

The man sitting in the dark room was still watching the passing event in the bowl of water. A man in a cloak joined him. It was the same cloaked man who had gone to see Manny's mother, Maria.

"The mother was not cooperative." The cloaked man said. The other man nodded but kept staring at the bowl. "What do you see, my liege?"

The man shook his head. "I see a storm approaching, and not one that will relieve this drought, but instead bring darkness…"


	7. Chapter 6

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"Masks make me feel like a freakin' luchador."_

_-Mer_

* * *

Chapter 6

Manny and Frida were walking to school, once again armed with ice-water bottles to help fight the heat.

"Dude…why don't we just take the bus?" Frida panted.

"We can't," Manny explained. "Remember the tapioca incident?"

"Oh…yeah…right." Frida said, scratching her arm furiously.

Manny raised his eyebrow. "Something wrong with your arm, Frida?"

Frida looked around nervously, and then started talking a mile-a-minute. "No, nothing. What arm? I don't see any arm. What are you talking about? You're crazy. Go away!"

Manny's eyebrow went even higher. "Ooookaaay…"

Suddenly an alarm went off in the distance, interrupting their exchange.

Manny looked back at Frida, his hands at his belt buckle.

"Manny!" she whined (slightly itching her arm). "We can't be late for school! Vice Principal Chakal will eat us alive!"

"I know, but what am I supposed to do?" A flash of light, and there stood El Tigre. "It's coming from that jewelry store!" He rushed off. Frida sighed, scratched at her arm one last time, and followed.

When they arrived at the scene, the jeweler was scooping valuables into a bag held by the villain du jour. But it was a villain El Tigre did not recognize, partially because of the red motorcycle helmet he was using to obscure his identity. He wore a red leather suit with black stripes to match. He was holding a staff that had an orb at its zenith, with a pair of wings emerging, which was currently pointed at the jeweler's forehead and crackling with energy.

"Stop right there!" El Tigre demanded. The robber turned his helmeted head slightly toward the young Rivera.

"You again?" he said.

"Again?" El Tigre wondered aloud. Had he met this villain somewhere before?

Forget it, kid." The red-suited thief pushed the jeweler aside and struck the ground with his staff. "Teleport!" With a flash, he was gone, jewels and all.

Everyone just kind of stood there for a moment. Frida was the first to speak.

"That seemed kind of familiar…"

El Tigre glanced at his watch. "Madre de Dios! We've got to get to school!" He grabbed Frida and together they took off, leaving a very perplexed jeweler.

* * *

Trina sat on the sofa in her apartment, watching the news.

"Another problem for Miracle City, folks," said the newscaster. "It seems that the drawbridge across the river is malfunctioning. It is stuck in the upright position. This has inconvenienced many, who are demanding an explanation from LuxeCorp., the designer of said bridge. CEO Diego Luxe was not available for comment."

"Figures," Trina mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and the red-suited villain appeared between Trina and the television. She tried to look around him.

"You make a better door than a window, Mer," she said.

"Huh?" the villain now known as Mer asked, looking around. "Oh." He stepped out of the way of the TV. He began placing several bags down.

Trina groaned. "Mer, what have I told you about stealing?"

The helmeted face looked up. "Not to?"

"Exactly. And why are you wearing that helmet? You don't even own a motorcycle"

He pulled the helmet off, revealing a handsome man with a bushy head of dyed purple hair. "It protects my identity. Masks make feel like a freakin' luchador."

Trina shook her head. "I told you that you would have give up your life of crime if we were to team up."

Mer glared. "I seem to recall the whole teaming up thing was your idea. You fed me stories of winged demons and evil books…"

"I also told you there is only one way to stop them," Trina interrupted. "The Object-Wielders must join forces, be they good or bad. We are the beginning of a movement to bring them together."

Mer shrugged. "It looks to me like it's just us."

Trina folded her arms and turned her head. Mer sighed.

"C'mon, don't be like that!" he pleaded. He pulled a diamond necklace out of one of the bags. "I got you something nice…"

She glared at the jewelry. "If you want to impress me, try doing something for the greater good."

Mer shrugged once more. "Well, we need someway to get money, since you lost your job and everything." He sat down on the sofa next to Trina, who was seething again. "Change it to the Sci-Fi Channel."

THWACK!

"Ow, what was that for, Trina?"

* * *

MEANWHILE…SOMEWHERE ELSE…

A young boy of about seventeen sat at a bar sipping a soda. He appeared to be somewhat of a Goth, wearing all black, loose-fitting clothes. An attractive redhead sat next to him. After they had sat there for a while, she broke the silence with a question.

"Aren't you a little young for the bar scene?"

He looked at her quizzically, then smiled a little and shrugged.

The redhead was intrigued. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"He doesn't talk much," came a voice from behind the two. Another man stepped up next to the younger. He looked like an older version of the boy. His voice had a slight German accent. " He's my brother. His name's Nacht."

"And you are…?" The reddhead inquired.

"Call me Blitz," the elder brother replied.

Suddenly a large, muscle-bound man came up to the group. He grabbed Blitz.

Hey, punk! What do you think you're doin', talkin' to my girl?

Blitz remained calm.

"Nothing's going on, Butch," the redhead insisted.

Blitz and Nacht exchanged a look. _Butch_?

"Stay outta this, sweetie," said Butch. He pulled back his fist for a punch, and then…

…Nothing. He couldn't move his arm. He looked at it to see a shadowy tendril wrapped around it, holding him back.

"What the…?"

"Allow me to explain," said Blitz. "My brother here is what I like to call a shadowmancer.

"A what now?" demanded the angry Butch.

"He has the power to control darkness, which people's shadows and such. Wherever it is dark, his powers are right at home." Blitz explained all of this as if he were talking to a child.

Another tendril shot up from Butch's shadow and ensnared his other arm, pulling him to the floor. A mass of darkness began crawling up his legs. Butch struggled, but to no avail. The shadow just kept creeping up, enveloping him. Nacht watched the process with an outstretched hand, controlling it.

"Can you feel it?" asked Blitz in almost a whisper. "Can you feel it take you? Is it crushing you? Can you feel the breath leave your body as it suffocates you?"

The redhead was practically in tears. "Please, stop! Don't hurt him!"

Nacht lowered his hand, and the shadows subsided. Butch got up, and got out of there as fast as he could, dragging the redhead with him.

"This place no longer amuses me," said Blitz. "Let's go, brother.

They just turned to leave, when the bartender called out," I've got a call for an…Ulrich von Krieger?

Blitz turned and furrowed his brow. "There's only one person alive who would call me by my real name…" He walked back and snatched the phone.

"What is it, Luxe?"


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"This'll be fun."_

_-Alado Tres_

* * *

Chapter 7

El Tigre and Frida both rushed into the school just as the tardy bell began to ring. The friends breathed a sigh of relief.

"Made it!" Frida panted. El Tigre became Manny once again.

"Barely," he replied. "We'll still probably get a lecture and a "I'll get you next time!" from Chakal."

But they soon saw that Chakal was not interested in them this particular moment. Right now he was chewing out Zoë Aves.

"…That'll be a week's worth of detention for skipping out on the field trip!" He roared. Zoë just rolled her eyes

"Whatever," she said, seeming disinterested.

Frida, on the other hand, could barely contain her excitement as they watched.

"Zoë Aves getting a week's detention! This is excellent!" She said with an evil grin. "I'll have to remember to gloat later."

Manny and Frida sneaked past the shouting Vice Principal and Aves, and headed off to class.

* * *

MEANWHILE…SOMEWHERE IN SHOGUN CITY…

The Seventh Samurai brandished his sword, his son Toshiro, a.k.a. Cyber-Sumo, at his side. Los Alados surrounded them.

"You will return what you stole!" the Seventh Samurai commanded.

The white-haired Alado stood impatiently, tapping his foot.

"We have the page, what are we still doing here?"

The black-haired Alado grinned and spread his wings. "Sorry, I'm just not one to back down from a challenge."

The other male sighed, and took a fighting stance.

The Samurai charged first, swing his blade to connect with…nothing. He stood surprised, his target, the black-haired Alado, had simply vanished.

"Behind you," The Alado cackled. He reappeared behind the hero. The Samurai turned with lightning speed and struck again, this time slicing the Alado's chest. The Alado stepped back, looking down at his wound, which began to bubble and heal itself. Both the Seventh Samurai and Cyber-Sumo stared in amazement.

"This'll be fun," The black-haired Alado smirked.

* * *

Frida sat bored in her History class. Manny wasn't in this class, so there was pretty much nothing to do but sit and listen to the teacher lecture on and on…and on…

Her eyelids got heavy, the sound of the teacher's voice lulling her to sleep She closed her eyes and…

_A fight was taking place. Between a samurai and one of the mystery guys who was with the girl that scratched her. _

_Isn't that the Seventh Samurai? Where's his kid, Whats-his-face?_

_As if to answer her question, her eyes panned over to a pile of scrap metal, the remains of what was once Cyber-Sumo's mech suit. The white-haired man was standing over it, wiping his hands. There was no sign of Whats-his-face._

_Her attention turned back to the fight in progress. The Seventh Samurai swung his blade down over the man, who grabbed it with his bare hand. With a burst of sparks, the blade snapped, and the man tossed it aside. Suddenly his hand was engulfed in white flames. He reared back and struck the Samurai. With a BOOM, the Samurai's armor shattered._

"Not the Samurai!" Frida shouted as she woke up. She groggily shook her head. Then she realized that everyone in the class was staring at her.

"Um…wasn't that the answer?" She tried to cover.

"Since we're not keeping your interest, Miss Suarez," the teacher stated, "Maybe an afternoon in detention will be more to your tastes?"

Frida grinned sheepishly, mentally kicking herself.

* * *

Despondent, Frida sulked into the detention room. Zoë Aves was already there, but she was surprised to see Manny. On second thought, no she wasn't.

Frida took the seat next to Manny. "What're you in for?"

"Well…" Manny started.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Manny stood in the hallway between classes. A large red button on the wall captivated him. The sign posted above it read, in both English and Spanish: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DO NOT PRESS THIS BUTTON.

Manny looked right.

Manny looked left.

Then he pushed the button.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"Wow," said Frida. "So what did it do?"

"All the toilets in school flushed at once."

"Cool! How come we've never seen this button before?"

Zoë looked like she was about to make some biting remark, but at that moment, Vice Principal Chakal walked in.

"That's enough! No more talking! You're being punished!" He growled.

Manny and Frida sighed, and Zoë just put her head down on her desk.

The minutes passed by slowly. _This has to be the longest detention ever,_ Manny thought to himself. He looked over to see how Frida was passing the time. Instead, he saw his best friend looking very pale.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I don't feel so good…" she replied.

"No talking, Rivera!"

"Um, Vice Principal Chakal," Manny said out loud. "I think Frida's sick."

The Vice Principal sniffed. "Nice try, but I'm not buying it. You can stop pretending, Suarez."

But now Frida was visibly shaking. She fell out of her chair.

"Suarez, I said stop! This isn't funny!" Chakal demanded.

"She's not faking!" Manny cried, getting out of his chair and stooping next to Frida. Zoë watched all of this with a raised eyebrow.

Soon Chakal was by Frida's side as well. He looked panicky.

"She isn't faking…" it dawned on the Vice Principal. Now he looked even more panicky. "What do I do? Her father's the Police Chief! They could sue! And then…"

"Enough!" Manny declared, surprised at his own bravery. "We have to help her."

And while Chakal's attention was on Frida, a certain Miss Aves was climbing out the window, ditching detention.

* * *

Two motorcycles roared across the landscape. Blitz and Nacht were riding towards their new mission.

_"What is it, Luxe?"_

_"I have a job for you."_

_"Are you stupid or something? You can't give me a job over this line, it's not secure!"_

_"Trust me, I've taken all the necessary precautions."_

Blitz looked over at his brother. Nacht was completely focused on the road, and their destination.

_"Why do you want El Tigre dead? What did he do to you?"_

"I believe our deal was that no questions would be asked."  
"…Fine." Click.

Blitz and Nacht sped past a sign. It said:

WELCOME TO MIRACLE CITY.


	9. Chapter 8

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"And quite frankly, you're kinda creepy."_

_-Manny_

* * *

Chapter 8

Later that night, Zoë was once again sneaking out, this time out of her own home. She was in full Black Cuervo gear. She was almost home free when…

"Zoë!" She cringed at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Yes, mama…"

"Where are you heading off too?" Sra. Aves asked.

"I was going to go…uh…to do evil!" Black Cuervo stated.

"Good, I'll get your abuela, and together we will show this city the meaning of FEAR!"

"Well…" Cuervo started, "I was kind of hoping that I could…go alone…"

"Oh," said Sra. Aves looking a little disappointed. "Wait, you aren't going to see that El Tigre, are you?"

"No, of course not!" Cuervo defended. "I'm just going out."

"All right then, have fun, I guess…"

Black Cuervo rushed out the door. The sound of her rocket boosters could be heard a second later. At this moment, Zoë's abuela strolled out into the hall.

"What's the matter?" asked the eldest Aves.

"She doesn't want to do evil with us anymore," Zoë's mother stated.

Lady Gobbler waved her hand. "She's just growing up. You went through the same phase when you were younger, remember?"

The younger Aves just looked at the door with concern.

* * *

Black Cuervo landed at the designated rendezvous point. She didn't have to wait long for her partner to show up. The golden mech descended from the sky and touched down next to her.

"Are you ready?" Puma Loco asked.

"Yes," Black Cuervo grinned. "It's time to show this city the meaning of FEAR!" She laughed evilly. A small device on her shoulder unfolded and transformed into a large laser cannon that hummed with energy. A target reticle flipped out over Black Cuervo's eye visor She aimed, and fired.

BOOM! Went part of downtown. Cuervo glanced back at Puma Loco, who gave an impressed whistle.

"Think you can keep up, old man?"

"Puma Loco never backs down from a challenge!" he declared with pride.

And so they went on to wreak havoc.

* * *

Frida opened her eyes. Everything seemed so…white. As her eyes adjusted, she realized she was in the hospital.

"Hey, she's waking up!" she heard Manny's voice declare. She looked over to see her best friend at her bedside.

"Wha…What happened?" she asked.

"You collapsed in detention," Manny explained. The doctors think you have some sort of infection. That's a pretty nasty scratch on your arm."

Frida looked down at her arm, which was now bandaged, but still hurt like a son-of-a-gun.

"Why were you hiding it?" another voice asked. It was father.

"Yes," said yet another voice, whom Frida recognized to be Manny's mother, Maria, "It very important to wash and disinfect a wound as soon as possible. That's a fact." Maria held up a book titled "First Aid."

"Did Rivera do something to you?" her father demanded.

"Now see here…" Maria said, offended. The two adults began to bicker.

"My Frida is always getting injured whenever she's around that boy!"  
"Oh not this again!" said both Manny and Maria.

It went on for a while until…

"ENOUGH!" Frida shouted. "I don't know why I hid it. Things have just been…weird recently."

"Weird?" her father asked. "How so?"

Frida opened her mouth to answer, but suddenly something distracted all of them. A gaggle of nurses and doctors went rushing past their room.

"We need to stabilize him! He took one heck of a beating!" said one doctor. "Who brought him in?"

"I don't know, some guy in a hood," a nurse responded. Then the gurney rolled by, and on was-

"Whats-his-face!" Frida gasped.

"Toshiro! What's he doing here?" Manny wondered aloud.

When the doctors and nurses all passed, there was a moment of silence. Then the man in the hood walked into the room.

"You!" Maria hissed. "I thought I told you to leave us alone!"

"Who is this guy?" Manny asked.

"I am but a messenger," the hooded man said. "I come to speak to Manny Rivera, a.k.a. El Tigre."

"What's the message?" Manny asked, pushing past his stammering mother.

"The Prophet must see you."

"Who's the Prophet?" Frida inquired.

"He is one who wishes to help. He knows the key to stopping Diego Luxe, and the Tome of Torment."

"The Tome of Torment? I've never heard of that book before…" said Maria. The hooded man ignored that and went on

"You must come with me, El Tigre."

Manny looked around the room at the others. Police Chief Suarez seemed indifferent, but both Frida and his mother were shaking their heads and waving their arms frantically. But when the hooded man looked back at them, they stopped and whistled innocently.

"I'd like to go," said Manny. "But I've got…uh…homework! Yeah, homework. And quite frankly, you're kinda creepy."

The hooded man scowled. "I'm afraid I must insist."

"Or else what?" Manny challenged. A new voice answered.

"Or else someone like me will find you first." Everyone turned to see a man leaning against the doorway. "The name's Blitz, and you're next on the hit list, kid."

"You work for Luxe, don't you?" asked the hooded man.

The man responded by pulling out a large handgun. Chief Suarez pulled his own gun out of the holster, and chaos ensued. Shots were fired, and a belt buckle was spun.

"EL TIGRE!" The feline superhero grabbed both Frida and Maria and hauled them out of the room, past Blitz, who turned and began firing down the hall, at the same time moving out of the doorway to dodge Chief Suarez's bullets.

As El Tigre rounded a corner with his mother and Frida in tow, the lights behind them flickered out. As they went further down the hall, more lights began flickering out, as if the darkness was following them, trying to consume them. Which wasn't that far from the truth…

Tendrils of darkness lashed out, ensnaring El Tigre's leg, tripping him and knocking down the others. Manny felt himself being pulled into the dark, but a hand reached down in front of him. He looked up, seeing the hooded man.

"Grab my hand!" he commanded. "Now!"

El Tigre complied, and the hooded man pulled him free. Frida and Maria got up with them, and they all ran for the nearest exit.

* * *

Blitz and Nacht stood in Luxe's office. An angry Luxe was sitting at his desk, tapping his fingers.

"They got away?" he asked

"Um, yeah," said Blitz.

"I thought I told you to be discreet. Opening fire in a public hospital is hardly what I would call discreet!" Luxe said, slamming his fist down. "I can't have you two traced back to me somehow, not yet!"

"We'll get him, Luxe." Blitz assured. Nacht nodded his head.

"Fine…but you had better get results soon." Luxe said, waving them off.

* * *

Frida blinked when her blindfold was removed. She saw El Tigre and Maria get their blindfolds removed as well. The hooded man insisted that they wear them, to "protect the Prophet."

"We've arrived," he announced. "The Prophet is waiting."


	10. Chapter 9

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"What about me?"_

_-Frida_

* * *

Chapter 9

El Tigre, Frida, and Maria all noticed that they seemed to be in a large open area, like…

"An abandoned warehouse?" Frida mused. "Dude, not very original."

The hooded man glanced back to say something, but stopped in his tracks and held up his hand to stop the three. When they stopped, they realized that they were surrounded. Other men in hoods encircled them, with swords drawn.

"Who are these guys?" El Tigre asked. Maria began to hyperventilate.

"The hooded man with them shook his head. "They are my fellow watchers, but I know not why-"

Another hooded man interrupted him. "You know not why?" he snorted. "You are bringing one of the infected into the presence of the Prophet!" Several hooded faces turned.

"Um, why is everyone looking at me?" asked Frida, eyes darting.

"I think they mean you." El Tigre whispered in her ear.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" a man's voice boomed. Soon the source of that voice, a bald man with deep black eyes and a commanding presence pushed his way through the crowd.

El Tigre's and Frida's eyes widened at the sight of this man. Maria blushed.

The man spoke again, his voice powerful. "Why isn't the boy being allowed to speak with the Prophet?"

While the hooded man in the way was stuttering, Frida whispered to El Tigre, "If that guy's just a flunky, I wonder what the Big Cheese is like!"

The hooded man finally composed himself. "The girl, Lord Antonio, she is unclean!"

"Hey! I shower regularly!" said Frida, then a second later, sniffing herself.

The bald man, now known as Lord Antonio, stood tall over the hooded man.

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to? Don't you remember who I was? What I still am?"

The hooded man was visibly shaking. "Yes, sir. Of course…sir…"

Lord Antonio then quickly strode over to Frida and scanned her with his eyes. He then grabbed her arm and pushed up the sleeve, exposing the bandage. It had bled through, but the "blood" was black.

"Have you been having any out-of-body experiences recently?" he asked Frida in a much gentler voice.

"Um, no." she replied.

"Good." He said. "Any strange dreams? Where you feel like you're someone else watching things happen? Or possibly flying?"

"Yeah!" said Frida. "Uh, I mean, lately," she added more timidly, in the imposing man's shadow.

Lord Antonio frowned a little. "I was afraid of that." He turned to the other men. "This girl is safe to be around the Prophet…for now. I will make special arrangements later." He gestured to Frida, Maria and El Tigre.

"Come. We shall see the Prophet together."

He led them into a dark room. The only light came from a bowl of water that was showing hundreds of different images at once. A man with a wild mane of Einstein-ian gray hair sat up on a high chair and stared into the bowl. There were already two other people there with him. El Tigre gasped as he recognized them. The first was Trina, the pretty blonde from LuxeCorp., who helped them break into Luxe's office. The second was the red suited villain with the motorcycle helmet, who had previously robbed the jewelry store and teleported away. He was currently waving his hand in front of the face of the man in the chair, who was not responding.

"The Prophet is meditating on world events right now," said Lord Antonio. "He's in a state of deep concentration. That won't help."

Frustrated, the villain ripped off his helmet, revealing his purple hair. "Well, why did you even bring us to meet him if we can't even speak with the bugger?"

Trina sighed. "Mer, calm do-"

BAM! El Tigre tackled the red suited villain, Mer.

"You won't get away this time!" El Tigre cried, holding up a claw.

Mer grinned. "Is this the way to treat someone who saved your butt?"  
"What are you talking about?" El Tigre demanded.

"Mer's grin got even wider. "At LuxeCorp., it was me who teleported you guys out of there.

"I don't believe you!"

"My power is teleportation," Mer explained, holding up his staff. "The caduceus is my object."

"He's telling the truth." Came Trina's voice from behind them. El Tigre looked back and forth between them a few times, and let Mer go.

"But why…?"

"I can explain that," said a new voice. Everyone turned toward the man in the chair. The Prophet.

"He helped you because he has come to realize that it is time for the forces of good and evil to join together, and fight this new threat."

"A new threat?" El Tigre asked.

"The gathering storm," The Prophet answered cryptically. "The Tome of Torment. And eventually…great evil." The Prophet stopped a moment to let this sink in. "You are object-wielders, people chosen by the gods of old to carry objects of power to use as they see fit to police the world, for better…or for worse.

Lord Antonio stepped in. "The Tome of Torment is the greatest object of power, and the most evil. Long ago, the object-wielders fought over it, hoping to control it somehow_. _None could, until…"

_"El Santo Oscuro_…" The Prophet whispered. Lord Antonio continued.

"One man took the Tome, and declared himself the new god. The object-wielders, good and bad, joined forces to stop him. After a terrible battle, they sealed him away within the book. To keep him that way, they tore all of the pages out and scattered them across the world."

EL Tigre and Frida looked confused, but Maria nodded. "And now Diego Luxe is reassembling the book to free this supervillain and rule at his side, correct?"

The Prophet shook his head. "No. Diego Luxe knows nothing of _El Santo Oscuro_. Not many people do. Even object-wielders."

Now Maria looked confused. "Then why is he…?"

"He is being misled. He believes it will give him limitless power, because that is what _Los Alados_ are telling him," said the Prophet.

"_Los Alados_?" asked Maria.

"Freaky people with wings that work for Luxe!" El Tigre explained for his mother.

"The lady that scratched me…" added Frida.

Lord Antonio went on, "They are monsters, demons, denizens of hell that-"

"Okay, we get it, they're evil!" El Tigre interrupted.

Lord Antonio coughed. "Anyway, they are the original servants of _El Santo Oscuro_. They are lying to Luxe to get their master back. They would do anything. Even if it means doing his dirty work."

"So," said the Prophet, "El Tigre, Mer, Pulsera, and Plata Peligrosa," He indicated El Tigre, Mer, and surprisingly Trina and Maria, who were supposedly Pulsera and of course, Plata Peligrosa.

"You are the beginning of the new object-wielder alliance against the Tome of Torment."

"What about me?" asked Frida.


	11. Chapter 10

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"Si, I believe we robbed the cake shop too."_

_-Grandpapi_

* * *

Chapter 10

_"What about me?"_ Frida had asked. She wasn't really expecting a serious response, maybe some form of acknowledgement, but nothing like she got. The man known as Lord Antonio pulled her aside himself while the others were dismissed to who-knows-where.

"You are a special case, dear," he said. "Come with me."

As they started walking through the warehouse, Lord Antonio began to explain.

"You have been scratched and thus infected by one of the demons known as Los Alados. In time you will start to change. It begins with the dreams. Then it will get…weirder."  
"Um, how weird?" asked Frida.

"You will begin to develop powers you will not understand," he responded.

"I'll get superpowers!" Frida exclaimed. "Awesome!"

Lord Antonio shook his head. "Not superpowers. Demonic powers. Powers that if you use in the wrong way, will tear your human body and psyche to shreds." He sighed when he noticed that Frida was still shaking with excitement, instead of fear.

"Anyway," he continued. "There is also another problem. You have a mental connection with the female Alada who infected you. That's why you've been having those dreams. You are seeing things through her eyes when you sleep. Fortunately, it appears that she has not realized that this connection exists, or else she would have invaded your mind and turned it into pudding."

"Mmm, I like me some pudding," Frida drooled. "Do you got any?"

"Um…no," said Lord Antonio. "It's going to take some training, but think I can help you develop the necessary mental barriers and control any demonic…abilities you might acquire. Are you ready?"

Frida grinned. "I was born ready, _amigo_!"

* * *

SEVERAL HOURS LATER…

* * *

"I am sooo not ready…" Frida said weakly as she crawled into the classroom in the morning, a total mess. She climbed into the seat next to Manny.

"Wow, Frida," said Manny. "Didn't you get any sleep?"

"Couldn't," she answered, her head on her desk "Training…"

"Geez, that Lord Antonio guy must be a tough nut."

Frida gave a weak little wave. "Naw, we're cool. And it's just Antonio. Lord Antonio is what the "watchers" call him. For some reason."

Manny was about to respond, when their attention was both drawn away by a commotion in the back of the class. Several students had gathered together and were shattering excitedly over something. Manny looked at the clock. For once, they were early, and there were a few minutes till the bell. He motioned to the commotion, but Frida shook her head. "No, you go ahead. Tell me what it is later. I'm too tired."

Manny hopped out of his seat and went to the back of the classroom. He immediately began overhearing comments like:

"Did you hear?"

"I heard the explosions last night, but I didn't know what it was until I checked the news this morning!"

"They're calling it the criminal team of the century!"

Manny grabbed a newspaper one of the kids was holding and gasped when he saw what was on the front page. The headline read: CITY IN CHAOS! and there was a picture of Black Cuervo and…

"Grandpapi?" Manny declared, stunned.

"Yeah, Puma Loco!" said one of the other kids. "He and Black Cuervo went on a crime spree last night, one of the worst the city has seen in years!"

* * *

MEANWHILE…

* * *

"Papi!" shouted Rodolfo. "Of all the dirty, underhanded, evil, things you have done over the years, this has to take the cake!"

"_Si_," said Grandpapi, taking a sip of his coffee. "I believe we robbed the cake shop too."

Rodolfo stammered. "Not only do you rob Miracle City blind, you do it with…" he paused for an effect, "an _Aves_!"

"She's not so different from you and I," Grandpapi said, swirling his coffee.

"She's a villain!"

"Okay, just me then. Anywho, I'm just saying we should all just get along."

Maria had been sitting by and watching, waiting for the right moment. She felt this was it…

"Grandpapi may be right, Rodolfo," she said.

Rodolfo started stammering again. "What? You're siding with him?"

Maria sighed. "I'm only saying that there are bigger fish to fry. The man that wanted to see Manny told us about a threat…"

"A threat?" Rodolfo and Grandpapi said in unison.

"Yes, well…" Maria started. She took a deep breath and…

"A greedy billionaire is being misled into completing an evil book that will resurrect an ancient demon and the only way to stop it is if the forces of good and evil join together as one to oppose it!" She expelled her breath.

Rodolfo and Grandpapi looked at each other and back at Maria.

"I'm game," Rodolfo declared proudly.

"Really?" Maria questioned sweetly. "You're not worried about feeling washed up or anything like that?"

"HA!" said Grandpapi. "He would never admit that in front of you!" He went off laughing. Rodolfo grinned uncomfortably.

"So what do I have to do?" he asked.

"Well, a man called the Prophet said that Diego Luxe is only a few pages from completion. He says our only chance is to find the pages before he does."  
"Great!" said Rodolfo. "How do we do that?"

"Well… Luxe has servants that can sense the pages," said Maria. "But we don't have that. The Prophet said we would have to find an object-wielder who was there, when the pages were separated and hidden, centuries ago."

"But that's ridiculous!" exclaimed Rodolfo. "We don't know anyone that ol-" he stopped as the realization hit him. Maria nodded.

"Yes. We have to go see Sartana of the Dead."

* * *

LATER…AT LUNCHTIME

* * *

Maria was now in the school library, reorganizing encyclopedias that had been arranged to spell a dirty word. She was surprised when she heard Manny's voice.

"I'm sick of it! People asking me, "Is El Tigre going to join?" "Are you going out with Black Cuervo again?" I can't go to the cafeteria with all of that!"

"I just need some place to crash," Maria heard a tired Frida say.

Maria turned and welcomed the two kids to the library. They waved in response and took a table. Maria went over.

"I'm actually glad you came, Manny," she said. "Do you know the plan?"

Plan?" asked Manny. "What plan?"

"Your father's in on it too. The alliance is going to see Sartana."

"Sartana!" said Manny. "Don't we have enough problems with Luxe and that demon-guy? Why are we picking a fight with her?"

Maria shushed Manny. "We're not picking a fight. We need information, and possibly, her help. We might even ask her…to join us."

No one noticed Zoë Aves in the corner, hiding behind a large book. She had had her own interesting morning…

* * *

EARLIER THAT MORNING…

* * *

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Sra. Aves screamed at the top of her lungs as she slammed the morning's paper down on the breakfast table. "YOU partnered up with a Rivera…AGAIN?!"

Lady Gobbler motioned for her to calm down. "Now, now. We don't know all the details yet." She put her arms on Zoë's shoulders and looked her squarely in the eye.

"Did he lure you in with promises of candy?"

Zoë brushed her off. "No! I was just bored. And I felt sorry for him. Manny won't do evil things with him anymore." She looked down at the ground.

Sra. Aves wasn't impressed. "Well boo-hoo, cry me a river, YOU'RE GROUNDED, MISSY!"

"But-but…"

"NO buts! Off to school with you!"

* * *

AND NOW…BACK TO THE PRESENT…

* * *

And there Zoë sat listening to the Riveras, and Frida, after a day of close calls ("Hey, Black Cuervo looks kinda like you, Zoë!" "No she doesn't!"). But now she was intrigued. Something big was going down. Something big enough to make the mighty Riveras consider join forces with the likes of Sartana of the Dead.


	12. Chapter 11

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"Ha! My kung fu is strong!"_

_-Frida_

* * *

Chapter 11

The newly formed alliance stood outside the gates of Sartana's prison. It consisted of White Pantera, Maria (who had her glove on standby), Mer, Pulsera (Trina decked out in crimson armor, which was quite flattering actually), El Tigre, and Frida.

They stood in silence for a moment.

"What's Goggles doing here again?" Mer asked, referring to Frida.

"She's been training!" said El Tigre. Frida gave a little wave.

"Right," said Mer, totally not sounding reassured.

"Let's move in!" White Pantera called out, motioning with his arm.

As they began to move in, skeleton banditos burst from the ground, and started swarming towards the intruders.

"ATTACK!" cried White Pantera, charging out in front.

"Wait!" said El Tigre. "Í thought we weren't fighting!"

Mer grimaced as he brandished his caduceus. "There's always some fighting involved, kid."

Maria grimaced as well, because she knew what she had to do. She put on her glove and…

"PLATA PELIGROSA! YI YI YI!!" she whooped as she made the transformation to the silver sombrero wearing, danger-loving goddess. White Pantera was distracted for a second by this, and got smacked in the face by a bandito.

Pulsera extended her arm, and the crimson blade emerged from the ruby bracelet.

"Is that all that thing does?" asked Mer.

"Watch and find out," Pulsera grinned.

Frida took a fighting stance. "Ha! My kung fu is strong!"

Suddenly, there was an explosion of red smoke, and Sartana herself appeared at the head of the pack of banditos.

"Not that strong," Frida said, falling out of her stance.

"Who dares invade my home during my siesta!" The undead villainess hissed. But as she scanned the crowd, her mood suddenly changed. "I haven't sensed such power since…" Then her eyes fell on Frida. "And what is she doing here?"

Frida tried to look imposing again. "Watch out, Sartana! I have supercool new demon powers that can take you down!"

Sartana got in her face, exhaling fire.

"…I'll just take my usual cell," Frida resigned, walking off.

"We really don't want to fight!" El Tigre said. We just wanted to ask about…the Tome of Torment!"

Sartana gasped. Her skeleton banditos responded by going back into the earth. Sartana's gaze fell to the ground. "I was afraid this time would come. Follow me, Riveras and…others." She turned and retreated back into her prison domain. The alliance exchanged glances, and then followed.

Sartana explained on the way to her inner sanctum: "You Riveras have no idea what it has been like fighting against you all these years while knowing that in the end that somehow, someway, we would have to join forces to stop a greater threat, something the world hasn't seen for centuries."

"Then why didn't you just become a good guy?" asked El Tigre.

Sartana rubbed her bony chin. " One could ask you the same question…but…how does the saying go? Oh yes," She grinned menacingly, "_To each his own_." Then she shrugged. "Or her own. Whichever."

"Huh?" said Frida.

"She's saying that being a villain is in her nature," Mer answered. "I know where she's coming from." He glared at Pulsera, who rolled her eyes.

"So what happened?" asked El Tigre. "What's the deal with this book?"

Sartana sighed. "Sorry. I'm just still adjusting to this…uh…

"Change of circumstances?" Frida chimed helpfully.

"Um, yes. That will do." Sartana sighed again. "Well, it all started when I was a little girl…and alive…of course," she started, waggling her fingers spookily to transition to flashback mode…

* * *

FLASHBACK…

* * *

A beautiful girl, who had long flowing black hair and looked to be around Manny and Frida's age, sat drawing pictures in the sand. A growing shadow indicated that someone was approaching from behind. She turned to see…

"Papi!" she cried, throwing herself into the man's arms. "You remembered!"

"Uh, remembered what, Sartana?" her father asked. The young Sartana looked down in disappointment. The man began to laugh.

"I'm just kidding. Of course I remembered your birthday. And you're going to receive something very special…"

Sartana looked at her father with excitement. He was an imposing figure, also with black hair, and a mystic guitar slung across his back. "What is it, Papi?"

He took his hands out from behind his back to reveal…another guitar. "This."

Sartana gasped. "Bisabuela's mystic guitar?"

"Yes," he said. "And I believe you are finally old enough to have it. It's like mine! There are only two in existence."

Sartana marveled over her new guitar, but then suddenly looked curious. "Why?"

"Well, They were made by _El Dios de los Muertos_, a mighty god with four arms. He made two so he could play them both at once."

"Why would he want to do that?" asked Sartana.

"For a richer harmony, of course!" He laughed. But his jovial expression quickly turned serious. "But, this guitar is not a toy. It is an immense responsibility."

Sartana nodded. "I understand."

Sartana's father shook his head. "No, you don't. As long as you use the mystic guitar properly, it will give you the gift of immortality. You will live forever. But…"

"But what, Papi?" asked Sartana, wide-eyed.'

"If you use the guitar for evil, or for the sole purpose of gaining power, it will corrupt your spirit, allowing it to live on while your body decays and you become something beyond death. Remember this."

Sartana gulped, then nodded again. "Yes Papi."

* * *

END FLASHBACK…

* * *

"Geez, we just asked about the book," said El Tigre. "We didn't need your whole life story!"

"Do you want my help or not!" Sartana shouted.

"Well, it's obvious you chose evil, because…well…look at you," Frida stated.

"Of course I chose evil," said Sartana. "I swore revenge against _El Santo Oscuro_ after he killed my father. Power was my only concern. Then the others sealed him away and tore the book apart before I could finish the job."

"Do you know where they hid the pages?" asked Pulsera.

"Some of them, yes," Sartana pondered. "But there are hundreds."

"The Prophet said that Luxe is only a couple of pages away from finishing the book!" El Tigre exclaimed.

"There is one," said Sartana. "The most well protected page I know of…if any are left, it's most likely that one."

"Where is it?" asked the alliance in unison.

"The Temple of _El Dios de las Arañas_."

* * *

MEANWHILE…AT LUXECORP…

* * *

Diego Luxe stood on the roof of one of the three towers surrounding the dome at LuxeCorp., waiting for _Los Alados_. Eventually the waiting paid off, as _Los Alados_ came circling in from the sky, coming in for the landing. They touched down, immediately retracted their wings, and approached Luxe. The black-haired _Alado_ held out a page for him to take. He did, and he began to laugh as he did.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Luxe asked.

_Los Alados_ smiled and nodded.

Luxe held up the page and grinned wickedly. "Just one more to go."


	13. Chapter 12

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"No, nothing of the sort. Well, maybe a little. Sort of. The jury's out."_

_-The Prophet_

* * *

Chapter 12

The alliance exited Sartana's prison. Sartana refused to go with them, saying she had given them enough help already.

El Tigre was psyched. "Man, I can't wait! An ancient temple!"

"Now Manny," White Pantera said, "First of all, we aren't even sure where this temple is yet-"

"Which is why we're going to the school library to find out!" Maria declared, shaking a set of keys. It was after hours, after all.

"Yes, and second," he continued, "it's getting late. You kids should be heading off to bed."

Awww…" Manny and Frida whined in unison.

"Heads up," Mer warned. "We got company."

They all turned to see a winged figure soaring towards them in the sky.

"It's one of those _Alados_ guys!" said El Tigre.

The group took battle positions, and Maria got ready to put her glove back on with a gulp, but Frida stopped them.

"Wait!" she cried. "It's Antonio!"

She received several puzzled expressions. In this time, the winged figure landed and approached them. It was indeed the imposing bald man with black eyes. The wings added to the overall effect.

"Who's he?" White Pantera asked a blushing Maria.

"Oh…I…it's a long story…"

"El Tigre!" Antonio boomed. "I trust you are well?"

"Uh, yeah?" El Tigre replied.

"Good!" Antonio smiled. "But on to more pressing matters. The Prophet must see you and you alone, El Tigre. It is urgent." Antonio held out his hand.

El Tigre beamed. "Wow, really? Aw, gee Dad. Looks like I can't go to bed right now, bye!" he said quickly as he grabbed Antonio's hand

Frida grumbled until Antonio extended a hand to her as well. "And how could I forget our training?"

"I'm somewhat relieved and terrified at the same time!" Frida exclaimed.

With a mighty burst of strength, Antonio took off with El Tigre and Frida in tow. As the night air rushed by, El Tigre called to him, "So what's with the wings?"

"I was like Frida once, infected…part demon…but I learned to master my power, and hopefully I can teach Frida to do the same."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. _The Prophet must trust us now_, El Tigre thought, _Or else we'd be blindfolded again_.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

* * *

Sartana sat upon her electric chair/throne, surrounded by her riches, and pondered. She had not recalled her childhood in ages, and it brought up certain…feelings. She was not used to feelings. Suddenly the sound of something disturbing her treasure snapped her out of her reverie. She craned her neck to see her grandson, Django of the Dead, sifting through the gold, trying to look busy.

"How long have you been there, Django?"

"The whole time, Nana."

"Listen, Django-"

"I know the truth."

Sartana was taken aback. "What?"

Django stepped forward. "I know I'm not your real grandson."

Sartana was silent for a moment. "…Yes, it's true. My true body died before I could pass on my genes."

Django went to his "grandmother's" side. "But what I don't know is how…?"

"I became lonely in my later years. I used the combined power of my mystic guitar and my late father's guitar to create an heir. That's you, Django."

"Then the guitar you gave me-"

"-used to be my father's," Sartana finished. Django looked down at his guitar, and back at Sartana with newfound respect.

* * *

El Tigre found himself in the dark room where the Prophet sat in front of his bowl of magic water once again. This time the Prophet was fully attentive.

"Welcome, El Tigre," he said. "I wish that someday we could meet under different circumstances."

"Why? What's up?" asked El Tigre.

The Prophet took a deep breath. "The Tome is near completion. Luxe needs only one more page, and then it is finished."

"Oh," said El Tigre. "That's bad, isn't it?"

"Very. We haven't much time. I have brought you here because you are the one."

El Tigre tilted his head, confused. "The one what?"

"You must become the vessel…for _El Dios de los Gatos_.

Now El Tigre was really confused. "The vessel…for the Cat God?"

The Prophet nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes. It may be our only hope. Last time when _El Santo Oscuro_ rose to power, the gods gifted the object-wielders with the strength to defeat him. Now we must bring them back so history can repeat itself."

"Okay…"

"It must be _El Dios de los Gatos_, because that is whom your object is tied to."

"My belt?"

"Created by the Cat God himself. Once you fuse with him, you will experience unbelievable power. You will truly become a god."

El Tigre's eyes widened. "Whoa!'

"At the small cost of your humanity…" The Prophet added.

"Wow, wait, what?"

"Technically, the Cat God will consume you completely, and Manny Rivera will be no more. The new and improved El Tigre will still have your memories though, that's a plus."

El Tigre was almost speechless. "It'll…k-kill me?"

"No, nothing of the sort. Well, maybe a little. Sort of. The jury's out."

El Tigre became angry. "NO! I won't do this! There has to be some other way!"

The Prophet was surprised. Apparently he wasn't used to people defying him. "But it's for-"

"I don't care what it's for! You're just some crazy old guy that's stuck in a past where people worshipped animals! I'll find my own way! THIS I SWEAR!" El Tigre stomped out.

As he left, he stomped past Antonio and Frida. Antonio was instructing Frida, who was balancing a rubber ball on her nose.

"Hey Manny!" Frida said. "What's up? I heard shouting!"

"Nothing," El Tigre spat. "Except that the Prophet is totally nuts."

Antonio frowned. "El Tigre, he just has the best interests of the world in his heart."

"What about my interests? He wants to kill me!"

Antonio gasped. "He suggested fusion, didn't he? I'll speak with him." He grabbed the rubber ball from Frida. "Our training is over for now. Go home with El Tigre." Antonio disappeared into the Prophet's room.

Frida turned to Manny. "What happened?"

Manny clenched his fists. "Long story short, he wants to replace me!"

"Replace you? With what?"

"_El Dios de los Gatos_."

"Wow, it does sound impressive."

The sound of the door slamming against the wall made them jump. Antonio came rushing out of the Prophet's chamber.

"A vision…in the bowl…the library is under attack! The alliance is in danger!"

El Tigre got his game-face on and turned to Frida.

"Let's go, Frida!"


	14. Chapter 13

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"Maria..."_

_-White Pantera_

* * *

Chapter 13

El Tigre and Frida arrived at the school. It was clear that someone had already smashed through the front doors, so they made their way through and went onward to the library. As they ran down the halls-

BOOM! An explosion rocked the building.

"Mom! Dad!" El Tigre called out.

"No!" Frida cried. "Not the liberry!"

The pair burst into the library, which was in flames.

Frida coughed. "What went down here?"

"Is anybody in here?" El Tigre shouted.

They were answered by a downed bookshelf being raised up by the person under it. As the person heaved it off of him, they could see it was Mer.

"Mer!" said El Tigre. "Are you okay? Where is everybody?"

Mer started hacking, but stopped long enough to say, "Out in the courtyard… There's just two baddies, but they're tough…"

"Get him to safety, Frida!" El Tigre commanded. "I'll go help the others!"

He navigated his way through the rubble towards a hole in the library wall that opened up to the courtyard. He emerged to a standoff.

White Pantera, Plata Peligrosa, and Pulsera were facing off against the hitman from the hospital, Blitz, and what looked to be a relative of some sort, possibly a younger brother, El Tigre thought. The brother was wrapped in a cocoon of darkness, with shadowy tendrils waving about, lashing at the heroes threateningly.

Blitz was the first to speak. "You can't stand against the combined might of the Von Krieger Brothers!"

"Yes, we can!" El Tigre declared, announcing his presence. Blitz and the dark one looked over in his direction. Blitz grinned.

"El Tigre, eh? What do you think of that, Nacht?"

Nacht nodded somberly.

"We're gonna take you down!" El Tigre shouted.

"Bold words," Blitz said. "Can you back them up?" He clicked his gun. Nacht responded by slightly unraveling his cocoon, giving the impression he had a set of shadow wings.

"Bring it…" El Tigre's brow furrowed, "ON!" He leapt into action. Gunshots were fired, and darkness flailed around the sky.

It all resulted in El Tigre hitting the ground, hard. This infuriated Plata Peligrosa.

"You will not lay a hand on my son!" she cried before launching herself at Blitz. Blitz turned and fired his gun at her. In a blur of motion, White Pantera placed himself between Plata Peligrosa and Blitz and swept his Bronze Boot in an arc, using it to deflect the bullet. Sparks flew as they connected.

"What are you doing?" Plata Peligrosa demanded.

"I was helping you!" said White Pantera.

"I totally had that!" Plata Peligrosa countered.

Blitz stood there with a "What the-?" look on his face. This gave El Tigre the opportunity to ambush him from behind. He sunk his claws into his back. Blitz growled with pain, but suddenly started laughing. Nacht's shadow tendrils pulled El Tigre off of him. They held him suspended in they air as Blitz turned back to him.

"Thank you sir, may I have another?" Blitz laughed psychotically.

"How about one of these?" Pulsera barreled into Blitz. She had turned her ruby bracelet into a giant ruby fist, and was putting it into good use. But another gunshot sounded, and ruby shards went flying everywhere. Blitz had shot the fist pointblank. Pulsera staggered back, scratches on her face from the shrapnel. Blitz swept her feet out from under her with his leg and she went down. He got up and brushed himself off. When he looked up, He saw White Pantera and Plata Peligrosa charging at him.

"No rest for the wicked," he sighed. He threw down his gun, and drew a sword that he somehow managed to keep concealed.

El Tigre was still in the clutches of Nacht. The tentacles were beginning to pull him deeper into the darkness…

But then there was a bright blue light. It shone through the tendrils and freed El Tigre, dropping him to the ground. El Tigre looked to find the source of the light, and was surprised to see…

"Frida?"

Frida stood there with blue fire emerging from her palms. She was grinning from ear to ear. "Not too late, am I?"

El Tigre was amazed. "Whoa, Frida…how are you doing that?"

Frida shrugged. "Not exactly sure. I think that's what the training is for."

A pillar of darkness slamming down between them interrupted them. Nacht was on the offensive.

"I'll see what I can do about this guy!" said Frida. "You go help your parents!"

As El Tigre sped off, Frida smiled. "I've always wanted to say that."

El Tigre headed toward the battle between Blitz and Manny's parents. It was not going well. Blitz had managed to remove Maria's glove (Maria was currently in the fetal position and hyperventilating), and had White Pantera down on the ground. Blitz slowly sauntered towards the hero.

"You know," Blitz said. "I had a cousin who used to look up to you when he was little. Do you know what happened? He got older. You've gotten older. And now you're just a washed up, feeble, old-"

El Tigre was filled with anger at Blitz's disrespect toward his father, and was about to pounce, but someone beat him to the punch…literally.

"HEY! What's wrong with being old?" The golden mech swooped down from the sky and hammered Blitz with one of its claws. Blitz went flying, skipping off the pavement a few times. Puma Loco turned to White Pantera.

"Don't listen to him, mijo! This guy is coo-coo bananas!"

The revving of an engine interrupted this moment. Suddenly, a motorcycle came crashing into the courtyard through a window. No one was on it. The machine was piloting itself. It went to Blitz, who had his thumb on a remote control. He shook off the last hit, and hopped on the bike, brandishing his sword.

A growing mass of shadow rose over the scene. Frida was fighting it with her fire, but to no avail. She was ensnared, and darkness slowly consumed her body.

"Frida!" cried El Tigre, before having to jump out of the way of another dark tentacle. Tigre looked around. His mother and Pulsera were sinking in a pool of liquid shadow. His Grandpapi was fighting off little creatures made of pure night. His father stood in the path of Blitz, who was revving his motorcycle, and Nacht, who was floating in midair, covering everything in inky blackness. He himself was being surrounded by shadows. He called out to his father

"Dad! You can do it!"

"Believe in yourself, Rodolfo!" Puma Loco encouraged.

White Pantera locked eyes with Blitz. Blitz began speeding towards Pantera, while the hero began his own charge. They were headed for a collision.

…Until White Pantera went soaring into the air. He crested and came down…right on Blitz's face. He used the hitman's head as a springboard to catapult himself toward the writhing heart of darkness in the sky, Bronze Boot-first. Blitz swerved off and crashed into a wall.

"Luxe owes me…" Blitz mumbled groggily.

"WHITE PANTERA!" the hero cried, as he was about to hit his target. He began to glow with golden fire. Finally he pierced the penumbra. There was a moment of silence. Everyone held their breath. Suddenly, beams of light shot out of the dark. White Pantera burst out of the other side of the shadow with an unconscious Nacht at the end of his boot. As they fell to earth, the shadows dissipated. And just on cue, sirens signaling the arrival of the police drew near.

Frida sat up, coughing. "Did we win?"

El Tigre smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks to my macho dad!" He ran over to hug his father, who gratefully received.

"Thank you, mijo. I couldn't have done it without you."

"GROUP HUG!" Puma Loco came up from behind his family, crushing them in a celebratory hug.

Pulsera limped forward. "I hate to ruin this family moment, but this is only the beginning…Luxe is still collecting pages."

El Tigre gulped. Should he share the terrible news of how far along Luxe was now? He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a low sound.

It was laughter. Not happy and pure, but desperate and maniacal. It was quiet at first, but rose in volume. Everyone turned to the source: Blitz.

The hitman had fallen off of his motorcycle and was now lying on the ground, convulsed with laughter.

"You think…heh…I'm finished? I've got…one more…SURPRISE for you!"

Everyone stared at Blitz in horror. Blitz craned his neck to look at his brother, who was still unconscious. "I'm sorry, Josef. This is the only way…" He rolled onto his back and pulled out the remote control again.

"Screw Luxe! This city's gonna burn!" He pressed a button.

The motorcycle started to shift and change, and a large metal cylinder emerged from the engine. The cylinder had a timer on it set to one minute. Then, the countdown began…

"Bomb…" was all Pulsera managed to say. Maria started breathing into a paper bag.

"Can you disarm it, Grandpapi?" El Tigre asked.

Puma Loco shook his head. "I don't know. It's way more fancy than any other bomb I've seen."

"Just cut the red wire!" Frida suggested. "It's always the red wire! Or is it always the blue wire? Or maybe the orange wire with purple polka-dots?"

"Don't bother," Blitz called out. "In less than a minute it'll go off and half the city will be incinerated."

For a moment, time seemed to stand still. White Pantera looked around at the others. He saw their expressions of hopelessness, and knew what he had to do…but how? He turned and saw his answer off in the distance. Time resumed, and Pantera kneeled down next to Tigre.

"Manny, I want you to know, I may have been wrong to pressure you all these years. I'm sure your grandfather would say the same," He glanced over at Puma Loco. "You must make your own choice between good and evil, hero and villain. It is choice that defines us, and I was wrong to try to take that from you. Know that no matter what choice you make, I will always be proud of you, and I will always love you."

El Tigre rolled his eyes. "Dad, you're talking like…Dad?" El Tigre looked around for White Pantera, who had just left his field of vision. He heard everyone gasp, and whipped around to see his father wrenching the bomb out of its casing.

"What are you doing?" Blitz demanded.

"This old man's going to make a difference…" White Pantera stated. He then clicked his Bronze Boots and sped off at an inhuman velocity with the bomb in tow, leaving a trail of flames. The rest of the alliance rushed out of the school to see where he was going. They watched as White Pantera blazed a path through Miracle City.

Maria squinted. "He's headed for the drawbridge!"

"But it doesn't work!" said Pulsera. "It's stuck in the upright position!"

Puma Loco gasped. "He knows," he said in a low whisper.

White Pantera's eye's narrowed as the drawbridge loomed before him, jutting into the air. Without skipping a beat he ran straight up it, and when he reached the top, pushed with all his might. The superpowered momentum he had gained propelled him into the stratosphere. He let his body go limp. Surrounded by stars, he took one last look at the timer on the bomb.

0:03…0:02…0:01…

He held the bomb to his chest and closed his eyes. "Maria…"

A brilliant flash of light filled the night sky.

The following concussion cracked windows and shook the foundations of buildings.

When it was over, it was like a new, bright sun was hanging in the sky.

The alliance was speechless.

The police got out of their cars, pointing and gawking.

People came out onto the streets, wondering what was happening at this time of night, and what caused all the noise.

El Tigre looked up at the light with tears in his eyes.

"Dad…"


	15. Chapter 14

AUthor's Note: Short chapter this time, guys. TO increase word count I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all those who have reviewed so far (Jose, love ya man! Bat Freak, same to you!) and to tell you I don't own El Tigre, if you haven't figured that one out yet.

* * *

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"I just want to see how the story ends. Is that so wrong?"_

_-Diego Luxe_

* * *

Chapter 14

This chronicler would like to say that the heavens opened up and the tears of angels poured down to commemorate the day Miracle City's finest hero was laid to rest, but alas, the drought continued, and the sun beat down mercilessly on the funeral procession. Manny, honoring White Pantera as El Tigre, looked around, with a kind of sorrowful pride. His father's fears of being washed up and disrespected were unfounded. Thousands of people lined the streets, civilian, hero, and villain alike, heads bowed in respect as the procession went on.

The funeral itself was a blur to Manny. Heroes his father had worked with but he had never met got up to saw a few words, there was the whole "Ashes to ashes…" bit, and so on. He looked down the whole time. Frida, who was sitting next to him, noticed this. She quietly placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.

After the funeral, people came up to Manny, giving their condolences. Manny thanked them mechanically. Even when Frida's father came up to him and shook hands with him, saying, " I'm sorry, Rivera. Your father…was a good man," Manny just nodded. Chief Suarez didn't blow up on him, but instead returned the nod, showing that he understood. A bandaged Toshiro (who had been just released from the hospital) came limping up to Manny.

"I'm most sorry for your loss, Manny," he said politely.

"Last time I saw you conscious, you threatened to "sumobliterate" me…" Manny said blandly.

Toshiro bowed. "And I humbly apologize for that. Now is a time for healing. If you need anything, I will be glad to assist you. After all, you are not the only one who has lost a father…" Toshiro glanced at the ground. Manny went to say something, but Toshiro shuffled away. Manny sighed and was just about to go join his family when a voice made him freeze.

"My heart goes out to you, Manny Rivera."

As Manny turned, his eyes narrowed.

It was Diego Luxe.

"Really, it does," Luxe added. "It's such a tragedy."

"You bastard," Manny said, quite simply.

"Quite a mouth you have there, boy."

"You hired those guys, didn't you?"

"Guilty."

"Why are you doing this? All of this?" Manny demanded.

Luxe looked up and thought for a moment before he answered. "Have you ever borrowed a book from the library and gotten so enthralled in the story that you just had to finish it? But when you get close to the end, you find that someone has torn out the last few pages, leaving that compelling, addicting story incomplete. Well, that is what has happened to me. That is why I am using all my resources to collect the pages of the Tome and crushing anyone who gets in my way. I just want to see how the story ends. Is that so wrong?"

Manny took all of this in and then said, "_Los Alados_ are using you."

Luxe laughed in disbelief. "Them? Using me? Did the Prophet tell you that? In case you haven't noticed, the _Alados_ are denser than rocks. They're only good for fetching pages. They serve one man and one man only, the master of the Tome, and right now, that's me." Luxe turned to leave. "Godspeed, Rivera!"

"I will kill you…that I swear," Manny said to Luxe's retreating figure.

Manny turned to see his family and Frida in the midst of a sea of people. He was alone, but it wouldn't last long. He knew what he had to do.

As the crowd thinned slightly Frida looked around for Manny. When she couldn't find him, she became worried. She wandered off in search of her friend.

* * *

A LITTLE LATER…

* * *

The door to the Prophet's chamber burst open. The Prophet had been watching the funeral in his water-bowl.

"I knew you would come," the Prophet said matter-of-factly.

Standing in the doorway was Manny.

"I'll do it," he said.


	16. Chapter 15

AUthor's Note: Because I'm lazy, from now on:

White-haired male Alado- _Alado Uno_

Female Alado- _Alado Dos_

Black-haired male Alado- _Alado Tres_

* * *

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"Enough with the weather metaphors already!"_

_-Frida_

* * *

Chapter 15

Frida began to run down the streets of Miracle City, searching for Manny. Now that the funeral was over, people were just wandering around aimlessly, unsure of what to do with themselves.

"Frida!" Frida heard the familiar voice and felt the breeze of flapping wings as Antonio landed next to her. A few people looked up at this sight, but had a "so what?" attitude. Antonio quickly matched Frida's stride. "Where is El Tigre? I have something I wish to give him."

Frida shrugged. "You got me. He disappeared from the wake."

Antonio looked puzzled, but suddenly looked as if he felt a twinge of pain.

"Something wrong?" asked Frida.

"I sense…great power…" he said somewhat dramatically. "Someone's summoning…a god! Frida! We have to get to the warehouse, NOW!" he cried. "Grab on!" He grabbed a hold of the blue-haired girl's arm and took off into the sky.

* * *

The Prophet moved his hands over the bowl of water, and it began to glow a deep purple.

"Step forth, El Tigre," said the Prophet. "One who has been blessed by the gods. Place your hands into the bowl, and the power of _El Dios de los Gatos_ shall flow into you."

El Tigre stepped up to the bowl. His hands hesitated over it.

"It is for the greater good," the Prophet coaxed. "Man has grown too complacent to rise up against _El Santo Oscuro_ and the Tome of Torment. The gods must return and make things right."

El Tigre sighed. He didn't exactly get the logic, but he didn't care. He was going to kill Luxe and to do that he needed power. Power, and a little less human emotion to get in the way…

He placed his hands in the bowl.

* * *

Antonio and Frida burst into the warehouse where the Prophet made his headquarters. Several hooded watchers soon confronted them.

"Let us pass!" Antonio demanded in his imposing voice. "We need to see the Prophet NOW!"

The watchers exchanged nervous glances, until one finally spoke up. "The Prophet wishes not to be disturbed by anyone, even you. He says we must use force…if necessary." They drew their sword and cautiously advanced

"Try and stop us…" Antonio growled.

Frida, who had been busy counting the numerous watchers, looked up. "Yeah, wait, us?"

"Flame on, Frida!" Antonio shouted while creating fire in his own hands.

"Oh! Right!" Blue flame erupted from Frida's palms, and then promptly went out.

"Get mad!" Antonio encouraged. "The flame is emotional!"

"How?"

"Think of them hurting Manny!"

Frida growled with anger and got another spark, but it wasn't enough. "What now?"

Antonio thought for a moment. "Um…imagine they ate the last churro?"  
There was an explosion of blue fire, knocking the watchers back several feet.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH MY CHURROS!" Frida roared. When the smoke cleared, most of the watchers were down. "Oops. Too much?"

Antonio smiled. "No. Just enough. And look, you've got your wings."

"Wings?" Frida looked behind her and indeed in two places the back of her shirt was ripped and protruding from each rip was a small bat-like wing. "Whoa!" She concentrated and flapped them, managing to raise herself into the air an inch. She came crashing down on her rear.

"That has to be…the coolest thing EVER!" she cried as she got up, rubbing herself.

"We'll cover that in training," Antonio said quickly. "Right now we have to stop your friend!"

* * *

El Tigre found himself in a vast desert with blood-red sand. Green flames swirled around him, taking the shape of a tiger's head. It radiated with energy, energy El Tigre had felt before.

"Ancient tiger spirit?" he asked. "You're _El Dios de los Gatos_?"

"_One and the same_," came the reply from all around him. "_Why have you come to this plane_?"

"To avenge my father!" El Tigre stated coldly.

The mass of flames shook its "head." "_I've invested centuries in the Rivera family, young one. I know your father is not the type to approve his son seeking vengeance…at any cost." _The god paused, then laughed. "_Vendetta is a word I've heard another family use quite often, though. But it's not for you._"

El Tigre's ears drooped. "But I need power! Luxe is close to restoring the Tome, and-"

"_The Tome? The Tome of Torment_?"

"Yeah, if I don't fuse with you, or something like that, _El Santo_-"

The god hushed El Tigre. "_Let me explain something to you, young one…_"

* * *

Frida and Antonio burst into the Prophet's chamber.

"Prophet!" Antonio boomed. "Stop! This is wrong, and you know it! You're taking advantage of his grief!"

"Yeah!" Frida chipped in. "What he said!"

"He came to me," said the Prophet. "Besides, you are far too late," He gestured to the glowing water-bowl. "The process of fusion has already begun. The gods shall return to the earth once more."

Suddenly, there was a flare of green light, mixed the roar of a tiger, and there stood…El Tigre!

"Is he still…him?" asked Frida.

El Tigre smiled. So did Antonio.

"YES!"

"NO!" cried the Prophet. "You've turned your back on the Cat God?"

"Don't get too broken up about it," said El Tigre. "It was mutual."

"But without the gods…we cannot weather…the gathering storm!" the Prophet lamented.

"Enough with the weather metaphors already!" Frida complained.

"You do not understand." The Prophet growled. "You and your powers must evolve or you will die."

"Man must make his own path. That's what _El Dios de los Gatos_ told me," said El Tigre.

The Prophet began to stammer. "If you don't get power from beyond, you will lose the final battle. I have seen it!"

"We'll find our own way," El Tigre stated.

"He's right," said Antonio.

"I took you in, Antonio," the Prophet seethed. "I taught you to control-"

"And now I'm taking control. Of my own life." Antonio turned to leave, and Frida and El Tigre followed. They were met by a swarm of watchers pouring into the chamber, blocking their way.

"Kill Antonio and the girl!" The Prophet ordered, rising from his seat. "Do not harm the object-wielder!"

Antonio just kept walking, until he was face-to-face with the lead watcher.

"Are you going to stop me?" Antonio asked.

The watcher stared him down. Finally, he said, "No," and stepped aside. The watchers cleared a path for the trio.

The Prophet was furious now. "I told you to stop them! I am the oracle of the gods! To defy me is to defy their will!"

But the watchers did not listen, and one by one, they turned their backs on the Prophet, and followed El Tigre, Frida, and Antonio.

* * *

Once out in the fresh air, Antonio turned to El Tigre.

"El Tigre, I am very sorry about what has happened…but I have something I think you should have."

He produced something wrapped in a cloth and handed it to El Tigre.

"I went searching the skies after the explosion," Antonio explained. "and I found these."

El Tigre unwrapped the cloth and gasped. He was looking at the Bronze Boots of Truth, except they were tarnished and cracked. He looked up at Antonio.

"…Thank you."

* * *

The Prophet sat in his chamber, alone. All alone. He watched his water-bowl intently.

There came a pounding at the door. The Prophet only looked up when the broke into splinters. _Los Alados_ came strolling in.

"It's taken us quite a while to find you, Prophet," said _Alado Uno_. "And here we find you all alone. Whatever happened?"

"I think they left him," _Alado Dos_ giggled.

"Let's put him out of his misery then," said _Alado Tres_ as he flashed toward the Prophet and grabbed him. The Prophet sobbed lightly. He looked into the bowl one last time…and smiled.

"Power from beyond…" he whispered.

"What?" asked _Alado Tres_.

The Prophet looked up, grinning like a madman. "Power from beyond!"

The _Alado_ frowned, and then dunked the Prophet's head underwater, and held it there until the bubbles stopped.

* * *

At Casa del Macho, a worried Maria sat on the couch. Manny had disappeared after the funeral. Her heart jumped when the door opened and El Tigre came in. She ran over, had-mad, half-relieved. "Manny! Where have you…?" Then she saw what he was carrying. The Bronze Boots. Only they weren't so bronze anymore. She looked down into her son's eyes, and saw the tears. Tears began to form in her own eyes. El Tigre became Manny again and broke down. Maria's tears started flowing as well. They stood there, holding each other, crying.


	17. Chapter 16

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"...it's just not an evil color."_

_-Puma Loco_

* * *

Chapter 16

Blitz sat across from Nacht in their prison cell. Nacht was silently reading a book from the prison library while Blitz just hung his head and twiddled his thumbs. Prison life had been…interesting for them so far…to say the least. The other inmates regarded Blitz with a quiet fear. He was, technically, the one who took down White Pantera. But the Von Krieger Brothers just mostly kept to themselves.

Nacht looked up at his older brother, who avoided his gaze. Nacht closed his book.

"It wasn't the only way," said Nacht.

"I regret nothing." Blitz replied.

"It wasn't the only way," Nacht repeated.

"It was our mission, Josef! Our mission to kill those object-wielding freaks!" He scoffed. "Chosen by the gods…"

Nacht frowned. "My pendant…do you think I am a freak?"

Blitz sighed. "You know I didn't mean it like that, Josef…"

"Then how did you mean it, Ulrich?"

Blitz looked down at the floor again.

* * *

Black Cuervo soared through the night, on the lookout for potential targets. She wasn't supposed to be out, she was still technically grounded, but her mother just didn't seem "with it" since White Pantera died. She knew Vultura would never admit it, but she probably missed Sr. Rivera.

She was surprised to see a familiar face sitting on one particular rooftop, the one that had got her into all this trouble; Puma Loco. He was looking out over Miracle City. She scowled and was about to fly on, but something made her stop and hover. She sighed and went in for the landing.

Puma looked up from his vigil as Cuervo came up behind him. "Oh, it's you. It's been a while," he said in a melancholy tone.

"I was grounded for associating with the Riveras when that story hit the papers."

"Ay…won't you get in trouble now?"

"Do I look like I got where I am today by worrying about getting into trouble?" the villainess asked, standing defiantly. "Anyway…feel like robbing the museum? It's been easy pickings ever since…oh, right, sorry…"

But Black Cuervo's thoughtlessness didn't seem to faze Puma Loco. He simply kept his eyes on the traffic below. Without looking up, he spoke:

"I remember the first time I realized that young Rodolfo wanted to be a hero…to be good! How…disappointed I was…

* * *

FLASHBACK…

* * *

A much younger Puma Loco was walking down the street, whistling a tune when something made him stop and sniff the air. He knew that smell…

It was the smell of money!

He glanced to the opposite street corner and saw the source. It was an old blind woman with a cane shaking in her hand. She appeared to be attempting to cross the street, but to no avail. The traffic simply would not break long enough for her slow moving gait. Her pocketbook was stuffed, no, overflowing with cash.

Puma Loco sniggered and rubbed his hands together. This would be easy.

Until he noticed little Rodolfo coming up behind the woman. Rodolfo looked like a man on mission (even though at this point he was a young boy). Puma's eyes lit up when he realized what was about to happen. It would be Rodolfo's first crime! He would come home and show his Papi the money and make him so proud.

Puma Loco had to wipe a tear away from his eye.

As Rodolfo got closer and closer to the blind woman, hand outstretched, Puma Loco began to shake with anticipation. And then the moment came when…Rodolfo grabbed her hand and helped her across the street?

Puma Loco had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing right. Yes, Rodolfo was indeed helping the old blind woman across the street. He was perplexed, and thought for a second. Surely Rodolfo was just gaining her trust, and would rob her once they got to the other side of street. But alas, that is not what happened. The lady patted Rodolfo on the head, and he went off, happy as a clam.

"Hola, Papi!" he said as he passed Puma Loco, who was horrified and almost hyperventilating like Maria.

* * *

INTERRUPT FLASHBACK…

* * *

Puma Loco gave a weak laugh. "And then there was the time when…

* * *

RESUME FLASHBACK…

* * *

"So Rodolfo," said the slightly older Puma Loco to the teenage Rodolfo. "Have you decided on what to call yourself yet?"

"I have," Rodolfo announced proudly. "I am…" he paused to rip his shirt off to reveal the white suit beneath, "WHITE PANTERA!"

Puma Loco rubbed his chin. "Hmm. I like the Pantera part…but I don't understand the white…it's just not an evil color."

"Um, about that," said the newly-dubbed White Pantera

"Unless," Puma went on, "you intend to use it to lull your enemies into false sense of security, yes? Then BOOM! Stab them in the back! Am I right?"

"Papi…I don't want to be evil. I want to be a superhero!" Rodolfo exclaimed.

"What…you…no…hero…I have no son!" Puma roared. Rodolfo ran off crying.

* * *

END FLASHBACK…

* * *

"It all seems so silly now..." Puma Loco lamented. Black Cuervo patted him on the back, much like the time before they teamed up, only this time she really meant it.

* * *

The alliance met in Casa del Macho later that evening. Antonio and Frida were already there, so it was just Trina and Mer coming in. The blonde came in first, and hugged Manny, making him blush slightly.

"I'm sorry about your papi, Manny," she said.

"I know…" Manny replied. He had heard that a lot today.

Mer walked in shortly after. "I don't know why we didn't just teleport, it would've-" He stopped when he eyed Manny. They kind of stared at each other for a moment. Mer appeared to be searching for something to say. At last he settled on, "Condolences, kid."

"Now that we're all here," said Antonio as they gathered together, "We must get to the matter at hand. The last page of the Tome."

Trina nodded. "We need to get it before Luxe does. From the Temple of _El Dios de las__ Arañas."_

Manny blinked. " Exactly where is this temple?"

"Please be right outside of town, please be right outside of town," Frida prayed.

"It's far away, so the journey will be a long one," said Maria.

"Aw, nuts!" Frida complained.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Everyone turned to Mer, the throat-clearer. He waved his caduceus in the air.

"Aren't we forgetting something? Teleportation powers over here!"

"Can that thing take us to the temple?" Antonio inquired.

Mer smirked. "It'll take you anywhere you wanna go. You got a picture of the place? It helps to visualize."

Maria handed Mer a book titled "Ancient Temples" opened to the correct page. He studied it for a second, and then slammed it shut. "Ready! Let's go! Gather 'round everyone!"

Everyone stepped closer to Mer, except for Maria. She just stood there, a sad look upon her face.

"You coming, mom?" asked Manny.

"I…I can't…" she said, shoulders sagging.

"Are you sure?" Antonio pressed. "We could use Plata Peligrossa."

"…I'm sorry," she said.

Antonio nodded.

"Mom…" Manny whispered.

Mer raised the caduceus. "All aboard! TELEPORT!"

With a flash of light they were gone, and Maria was alone.


	18. Chapter 17

EL Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"STOP THINKING ABOUT CHURROS WHEN I'M TALKING!"_

_-Antonio_

* * *

Chapter 17

"So…how's your training going, Frida?" Manny asked his best friend as they picked up sticks in the jungle.

"It was tough at first," Frida replied. "But now I'm getting the hang of it. And check out these wings!"

"Cool!"

The two teens were out collecting firewood for the campsite Trina and Mer were setting up. Something strange had happened during the teleportation, and they ended up quite a ways away from the temple. It was almost as if something had blocked them. Antonio had flown up to see which direction the temple was in, telling the others to set up camp for the night. They would set out at dawn.

Manny and Frida walked back into the clearing, Frida still showing off her wings by fluttering them a little, and Manny oohing and ahhing. Trina and Mer looked up when they emerged from the brush.

"Good, you got the firewood!" Trina said.

"How's it going with you guys?" asked Manny.

Trina glanced back at Mer.

"I found some soft dirt we can sleep on," Mer grumbled. "Other than that, we're pretty much S.O.L."

Manny and Frida groaned, but piled up the sticks. At that moment, Antonio landed.

"The temple's to the east," he stated. "It won't take long to get there, if we move quickly. For now, just get some rest." With that, he ignited a ball of fire in his hand and lobbed at the pile of sticks, creating a nice campfire.

"I don't know about you guys," said Mer. "But I'm not tired."

"Me neither," said Frida. "I could stay up all night. Right, Manny? Manny?" She turned to see her friend curled up and snoozing peacefully by the fire.

"He's had a rough day," said Trina.

"That's all life is, just one long, rough day," Mer mused.

"Real deep there, Mer."

"Shut up, Trina."

Frida watched their exchange with interest. Mer and Trina argued like an old married couple at times. Her thoughts were interrupted when Antonio placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come with me," he said. "You need to train."

Frida got up and followed Antonio to the far side of the clearing. She shivered a little as she moved away from the comfort of the fire. Antonio sat down and motioned for Frida to do the same. As she sat down across from him, he started to explain the lesson.

"Tonight's training is especially important, since we will probably meet _Los Alados_ on this mission. Once you come face to face with the woman who infected you, she will become aware of the connection you share and attempt to use it to their advantage. I'm going to teach you to protect your mind, because right now, anyone with a shred of psychic ability can infiltrate it and…STOP THINKING ABOUT CHURROS WHEN I'M TALKING!"

Frida jumped and her eyes widened. "Whoa…you can read my mind…"

Antonio took a deep breath. "Yes. And that is without any special connection. Just imagine what the Alada could do to your mind if given the chance."

Frida imagined her head inflating and popping like a balloon, and giggled. "Sweet."

Antonio sighed. "Not sweet, I can assure you." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You need to take this seriously. Now concentrate on keeping me out of your mind."

"It's that simple?" Frida asked.

Antonio shrugged. "It depends on your will. But I will tell you this; the longer it takes, the more secrets I'll be able to dig up. Deep…dark…secrets."

Frida gulped.

"So the less you want me to know, the harder you'll have to concentrate. That's why you need to take this seriously. Now let's begin."

Frida winced with pain immediately. It felt like someone was digging around in her skull with a spoon.

"You're not concentrating," said Antonio. "And you killed your sister's goldfish."

"Psssh, that's not a big secret," Frida dismissed.

"One time, while eating ribs, you wiped your hands on a dog."

"Well…I guess that could-"

"You were in diapers until the age of six."

"Hey!"

"I'm just getting started. I'd suggest you concentrate."

Frida squeezed her eyes shut and thought with all her might, but the scooping sensation continued.

"Good effort, Frida," said Antonio. "But not quite enough. I can still…" Antonio trailed off. Frida felt herself become very warm. Whatever Antonio had tapped into, it was a doozy.

"I haven't felt anything like this in a long time," Antonio whispered. "You must care for him very deeply…"

Frida growled in frustration. She was tired of this guy digging through her personal thoughts. In retaliation, she concentrated on sending that frustration at him like a mental fist. She did not expect to get the result she did.

She opened her eyes just as Antonio was knocked back by the sheer force of her will. She opened her mouth to express her disbelief, but suddenly…she was somewhere else.

It didn't take her long to realize she was floating. _Am I dead?_

She looked around at her surroundings. She was in some sort of creepy, medieval-style castle. The room appeared to be a council chamber, or something like that. It had an ornate round table, and seated around it were…

"Freaky _Alados_ people!" Frida exclaimed, but no one heard her. They did, however, look up when the doors burst open and two troll-like guards came hauling in what Frida guessed was a prisoner. One of the guards spoke.

"We found this piece of garbage lurking about outside! Says he wants to see _El Santo Oscuro!"_

"We told him to stuff it and come with us!" said the other guard. "What should we do with him?"

_Los Alados_ exchanged glances. _Alado Uno_ stepped up to the prisoner and lifted up his chin. Frida gasped. The prisoner was a much younger Antonio! And he had hair!

Frida thought for a moment. "I'm seeing Antonio's memories. I'm in his head! Whoa!" She turned her attention back to the unfolding scene.

"Why do think you would have anything that would be worth the time of the New God?" _Alado Uno_ asked.

The younger Antonio did not meet the Alado's gaze. "I wish to become like you…to leave behind this shell of human existence. I will serve _El Santo Oscuro_ if necessary."

The white-haired Alado smirked. "You would sell your soul? Just like that?"

Antonio swallowed. "…Yes."

_Alado Tres_ spoke up. "What makes you think you are even worthy?"

_Alado Uno_ held out a hand to silence his comrade. "Hush, hush, now. I kind of like this lad." He turned back to Antonio. "You do realize that you may not survive the transformation?"

"I know."

"Well then…" _Alado Uno_ said. He pulled his hand back, and then plunged it into Antonio's stomach causing the man to cough and gasp. "Welcome to the fold."

Frida covered her mouth at the sight, but didn't have to bear it for long. A bright flash of light brought her back into the real world.

"Kid? Kid?" Frida opened her eyes to see Mer's face looking down at her. She was lying on her back. She got up to see Trina tending to Antonio, asking if he was all right.

"You had us worried there, Goggles," said Mer. "First, Tony here collapsed, then you right after. You all right?"

"Yeah," said Frida, rubbing her head. "Just…training."

"I underestimated you, Frida," Frida looked to Antonio, who was also holding his head, "And for that I apologize. Mer, Trina, if you would go back to the fire please? This lesson is private."

Trina nodded and Mer shrugged, but both went back to the fire.

"What you saw was my past," Antonio started once they were out of earshot. "It is something I am not proud of. I got demonic powers much like you did, and I used them for evil. I have killed many people, and I am ashamed of that fact…"

"So…you're all good now…and stuff?" Frida, asked, confused.

"My life has been complicated these last few centuries," Antonio said, with a little laugh and a shake of his head.

_Centuries?_ Frida thought, but decided it'd be better off not to ask. "So why did you do it?"

"The same reason most men do stupid things," Antonio answered. "It was because of a girl."

"Oh…"

"You don't know how lucky you are Frida. To have a connection with a friend like that. I didn't have that. Just remember, when things get dark, think of him."

A moment passed where they just stared at each other, a silent understanding between the two.

"I think that's enough for tonight," said Antonio. "Get some rest, Frida. Tomorrow's another day."

Frida got up, yawning and stretching, and headed over to the fire. Antonio sat and meditated, trying to suppress memories of his past.


	19. Chapter 18

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!"_

_-Mer_

* * *

Chapter 18

After a long trek through the jungle, our heroes finally arrived at the temple of _El_ _Dios de las_ _Arañas_. One thing was for sure; the picture in the book did not do it justice. Manny and Frida stared up at it, wide-eyed. Mer whistled, awed.

Here we are," said Antonio. "The temple of the Spider God."

The temple was a towering pyramid-like structure made of obsidian. Arachnid gargoyles were perched at strategic points on the temple's corners and balconies. Two statues guarded the entrance. They were two men, but they had a full set of eight spidery legs emerging from their backs and wrapping around their bodies. Trina shivered as she looked at them.

"I'm getting bad vibes from this place," said Mer.

"Major creepage," Frida agreed.

Manny put his hands on his belt buckle. "I should go El Tigre, just in case." He spun the buckle…

…and nothing happened

"Que?" He spun it again. Still nothing. He looked at Trina. Trina nodded.

"PULSERA!" she cried, extending her bracelet arm. Nothing.

Mer tapped the caduceus." I'm still out of commission here, too."

Antonio frowned. "Your objects don't work here. That could be trouble."

Frida created a small blue flame at the tip of her finger. "It's not all bad!" she said. "I can still do stuff!"

"Our powers aren't affected. They aren't tied to an object." Antonio explained. "The only question is why?"

"Only one way to find out," said Manny, eyeing the dark entrance. He took the first step, and headed in. Frida followed, then Antonio and the others.

Surprisingly, the inside was not totally dark. An eerie light seemed to saturate the halls. The source of the light could not be seen. They entered some sort of grand hall. Another "spider-man" statue stood in the middle.

"This place is just so…BIG," said Frida, her voice echoing.

"Yeah," said Manny. "It'd be totally awesome if it didn't give me the heebie-jeebies."

"From the looks of it," Trina stated to the others, "there's a way to the left, and a way to the right."

"It's the beginning of El Laberinto de la Telaraña," Antonio said simply.

"Spiderweb Maze?" asked Manny. Antonio nodded.

"So…which way?" Mer questioned.

Antonio looked from side to side. "Honestly…I don't know."

Trina followed Antonio's gaze. "We may have to-"

"Oh no!" said Mer. "Don't even think about it!"

"Think about what?" asked Frida. "What is she thinking about?"

"She wants to pull a Scooby-Doo and split up." Mer groaned.

"What's the matter, Mer? Scared?" asked Trina.

"Heck yeah! We about to go into some sort of spider maze and you want to _split up_? We don't have any powers! And now you want to break into smaller groups?"

"It may be for the best," said Antonio. "We would cover more ground. And there is the chance that one way is a dead end, or worse…"

Mer groaned once more.

"Don't be such a baby," Trina scolded. "You go with Manny and Frida, make sure they don't get into trouble. I'll go with Antonio."

"But-"

"No buts. We'll take the left." Trina and Antonio took the left path.

Mer, Frida and Manny stood in the hall for a brief moment.

"Looks like you stuck with us," Manny said to Mer.

"Don't worry," said Frida. "I still got super cool demon powers!"

Manny grinned and puffed out his chest. "Yeah! And even without El Tigre, I'm a Rivera, and Rivera men are always super macho!"

"Fantastic," Mer mumbled.

* * *

"Go, my skeleton banditos!" Sartana of the Dead cackled as she stepped through the smoldering ruins of the gate to the Miracle City Mint. Her undead minions began ransacking the building, gathering its wealth. Sartana strolled along at her own leisurely pace. But something made her stop. There was a man in her path. A large man with black hair. She squinted to get a better look at him.

"…Papi?"

The man nodded. "Yes, Sartana. It's been a long time."

Sartana started fidgeting and looking around nervously. "What are you doing here? You can't see me like this! I was borrowing this money for a friend!"

Her father shook his head. "You don't have to lie to me, mija. I've been keeping track of you."

"Oh." Sartana slumped.

"I know you fought to avenge me. I am grateful, mija, but look what it's turned you into…"

Suddenly Sartana grew angry, the little girl inside of her surfacing, breaking through the centuries-old callus. "You said you wouldn't leave me! You promised you would come back!"

"_El Santo Oscuro_ has taken many things from many people," Sartana's father said sadly. "I'm sorry. But I know there is good in you, Sartana. Just remember, sometimes the living need the guidance of the dead."

Sartana thought for a moment about what her father had said, but when she looked up to reply, he was gone.

"Nana Sartana!" Django's voice broke her out of her reverie. "The mint is secure!" When her saw the look on his _abuela's_ face, he added, "Something wrong, Nana?"

"What? Oh, nothing's wrong, my little Djangy-wangy."

"Nana!"

* * *

Mer, Frida, and Manny went deeper into the maze, sweeping cobwebs out of their path. Manny and Frida were keeping themselves entertained by playing a game that consisted of them poking each other, while Mer just grumbled.

"Stupid Trina…let's split up…stupid cue ball guy…"

Frida smirked and leaned in closer to Manny. She whispered, but still made sure she was loud enough for Mer to hear. "I bet he's just upset he didn't get to go with Trina."

Manny grinned as he got what she was hinting at. "Yeah…'cause he _likes_ her."

Mer stopped and turned slightly. "You know, I got nothing against beating kids, so I wouldn't-" Then he stopped.

"Wouldn't what?" asked Manny.

"Shh!" Mer said. "Listen!"

They listened. There was a crawly, skittering sound and it was getting louder…or closer…

The trio turned around and eyed the path behind them. Suddenly, hundreds of points little red lights appeared. They seemed to cover every surface; walls, ceiling, floor, and they were quickly closing the gap between them and our heroes.

"What are they?" asked Frida.

"What do you think?" Mer responded sharply.

"Spiders…big ones…" Manny said, disgusted.

"So…why are we still just standing here?" Frida questioned reasonably.

"Good point," said Mer. "RUN!"

They began sprinting down the hall, trying to escape the living wall of spiders. It wasn't long before the maze forked ahead.

Which way?" Manny cried.

"Just keep to the right!" Mer answered. He ran ahead and turned the corner. Just as Manny and Frida came up to the fork, Mer went barreling past them, going the other way.

"LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!"

The two teens immediately followed Mer's lead, and not a moment too soon, because another writhing wall of ravenous spiders came down the right fork and converged with the spiders following them. The arachnids swept into the remaining hall and pursued the three.

"Frida!" Manny called out. "We could use some fire-" He was cut off as the ground gave way beneath him. He fell into a dark hole.

"Manny!" Frida stopped and went back for her friend. She peered down the hole. Mer grabbed her.

"Are you crazy? There's nothing you can do now!"

"I've got wings! I could fly down and-"

"Do you even know how to use those things? Just keep running! He can take care of himself!"

Frida opened her mouth, but the spiders were dangerously close. She sighed, turned, and ran.


	20. Chapter 19

Sorry for the long wait, guys! I've been sick, busy, you name it. But I'm still alive and here with an update!

* * *

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"Um...what were the choices again?"_

_-Manny_

* * *

Chapter 19

Manny groaned, rubbing his head as he sat up. How long was he out? How far had he fallen? He looked up and saw a small point of light; the hole he had fallen through.

"Wow," he said to himself. "I'm lucky I landed in this soft, sticky spider goo." A pause as he realized he was in fact surrounded by…

"Spider goo! Yuck!" Manny peeled himself off the floor. Web-like material was all over the ground. Manny raised his feet a few times, making squishing sounds. But then there came another sound, one that made Manny jump. It was a rasping, rattling sound. The sound of something breathing…

"Uh…hello?" Manny questioned the darkness.

"_Who goes there_?" the rattling voice responded.

"My name's Manny." Manny said nervously. "Um, nice to meet you, Mr…?"

"_I am_," the voice paused to take a breath, "_El Dios de las__ Arañas."_

It was then the owner of the voice hauled itself into view. The Spider God was, not surprisingly, a spider, but it was the biggest spider Manny had ever seen. Manny could see his face reflected in its many eyes.

"Oh, hi there, uh…your majesty?"

The Spider God took another deep shaky breath. "_If you were truly sincere, you would kneel…"_

"Huh?"

"_Yes…mortals should genuflect before gods…_" Another rasping breath.

Manny stood there, gazing up at _El Dios de las Arañas. _"Do you have asthma or something? 'Cause they got inhalers and stuff for that now."

The Spider God hissed. "_Insolent peon! You object wielders are all the same. We give you a gift, and you throw it in our faces. You abandon us…_"

"How'd you know I was-?"

"_I can see the belt…El Tigre…and I can smell the stench of El Dios de los Gatos all over you…and you share his…indecisiveness…"_

"What do you mean?" Manny asked, puzzled.

"_For centuries the Cat God flip-flopped between good and evil. Tell me boy…which are you?"_

Manny rubbed the back of his head. "Um…what were the choices again?"

"_Typical_," the god muttered. "_Why have you come to defile my temple, El Tigre? Do you come seeking my treasure, to sate your mortal greed?"_

Manny waved his hand dismissively. "No, of course not! We came here for-wait, you have treasure?" Manny began to drool a little.

_"All of the wealth my followers amassed over the years lies at the end of the labyrinth. Does that tempt you, mortal?"_

Manny shook his head from side to side, trying to clear his head. "No! We're here for the last page! We need it to stop Luxe!"

The Spider God flinched visibly. _"The page? You seek the pages of the Tome?"_

"Yeah," said Manny. "And if it's not at the end of the maze, then does that mean…?"

The god laughed_. "No, the page you seek is here. You say it is the last? Someone has gathered the others?"_

"Yeah! A guy named Diego Luxe is being tricked by _Los Alados_ into summoning _El Santo Oscuro_! We need to stop them from getting the last page! They probably know it's here!" Manny stopped his ranting, raising an eyebrow. "Where is it, anyway?"

"_The page is safe_," The Spider said simply.

"But you don't understand…_Los Alados_ are on their way here!"

"_The page is safe_," El Dios de las _Arañas_ repeated. "_I keep it inside of me_."

Manny grimaced. "The page is inside of you? Like, in your stomach?"

The Spider God nodded. "_Yes._"

As Manny was looking up at _El Dios de las_ _Arañas, _he saw something that made his heart stop. Three pairs of red eyes lit up in the dark above the Spider.

"That's all we needed to hear," said a female voice. "Would you do the honors?"

"Gladly," said one of the males. The darkness lit up in white flame as _Alado Tres_ created a fireball, illuminating _Los Alados_, who were floating above the Spider God.

The god turned its head upwards. "_What are you-?_" But it was too late. _Alado Tres_ struck downwards and with a sickening splat, pierced the god's abdomen and vanished inside.

_El Dios de las_ _Arañas _began to quiver violently, its breaths now gurgling. It began to cough and retch, expelling more spider goo, some of which got on Manny.

"Gross!" Manny cried. He tried to look away from the flailing spider, but couldn't. Eventually, the god collapsed, and _Alado Tres_ emerged, covered in goo, but also clutching…

"The final page!" he declared victoriously, shaking spider blood from his hair. He spread his wings and joined his comrades in the air. "Thanks for the help, kid," he added, giving Manny a small salute.

Manny growled. "I didn't help you. I would never help you!"

_Alado Dos_ giggled. "It doesn't matter now. We win."

The _Alados_ laughed as they flew upwards and burst through the ceiling, leaving Manny with his neck craned, a look of despair on his face.

A large sputtering cough turned his attention back to the fallen Spider God. He rushed over, unsure of what to do.

_"I…I am dying…"_ the god choked out.

Manny scratched his head. "Aren't gods supposed to be…you know…immortal or something?"

_El Dios de las_ _Arañas _let out a sigh. "_A deity is only as strong as those who follow him. No one believes in us anymore, so we have little power…or immortality_."

"Wow, tough break."

_"It is up to you, El Tigre…you must stop Los Alados before they complete the Tome…"_

"But I can't do anything! My powers don't work! I'll never catch them! And my friends are somewhere in the maze!"

"_My powers are fading with me…the object barrier is no more…"_

Manny nodded and spun his belt. With a tiger roar he became…

"EL TIGRE!" Manny looked over his costumed body. "Now that's more like it!"

"Go…" the Spider God egged. Manny nodded once more, then launched a grappling claw at the hole he fell through and began his ascent, leaving the dying spider.

"_The fate of the world…_" _El Dios de las_ _Arañas_ gurgled, and then…nothing.


	21. Chapter 20

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"Hey! I'm not little!"_

_-Frida_

* * *

Chapter 20

The reunited alliance sprinted down the streets of Miracle City, the LuxeCorp. building looming ahead of them.

"I think we'll beat 'em there!" Mer cried. "Ha! Suckers!"

"I wouldn't count on it," Antonio responded. "They can fold into the demon dimension and cover vast distances in the blink of an eye."

Mer let out an exasperated groan. "Isn't it enough they can fly?"

"Hate to interrupt," said El Tigre, "But we got more problems!"

He was right. They were almost to LuxeCorp, but standing between them and the building was a police blockade, which was reinforced by a garrison of LuxeSentries. Police Chief Suarez was at the head of the pack. The alliance ground to a halt.

"EL TIGRE AND OTHERS!" the Chief shouted through a bullhorn. "CEASE AND DESIST! YOU ARE WANTED FOR THE PREVIOUS-"

"Um, Dad?" Frida waved to her father.

Suarez lowered the megaphone. "Frida? What are you…why do you have wings?"

"Neat, huh?" she said, showing them off.

The chief shook his head. "Frida! Get over here this instant! You are not a criminal, and should not be associating with them!"

"Hey!" Trina chirped. "Who are you calling criminal?" Mer was doing his best to hide his smirk.

"We don't have time for this," Antonio whispered to Manny. Manny nodded and called out to Suarez.

"Uh, Frida's dad? You don't understand! Luxe is evil! We have to stop him!"

The police officers all exchanged glances, and then burst into laughter. Manny boiled as he watched them waste his time.

Another officer wiped a tear from his eye. "Luxe, evil? You really expect us to believe that? The man donates thousands of dollars to charities every year!"

"Well that got us nowhere," Frida said plainly.

Mer grinned. "I have an idea. Just stay right here, guys." He raised his hands in a sign of surrender and took a step forward, caduceus above his head.

"Okay, you got us. I'll go quietly."

"What are you doing?" Trina demanded. Mer glanced back and flashed a smile.

"Trust me." He advanced slowly, eventually reaching the blockade. The cops were wary.

"I'm going to have to ask you to drop the stick, sir," said one officer. Mer ignored him and slowly pushed his way through the police force.

"Sir, I'm not going to ask again-"

Another grin spread across Mer's face as the orb at the end of the caduceus sparked. Chief Suarez saw this, his eyes widening, and tucked and rolled out of the way.

"TELEPORT!" The familiar flash of light filled the area. When it vanished, it was evident that it had swept away not only Mer, but the entire blockade as well.

Trina laughed. "Go Mer!"

"We're not out of the woods yet," Antonio warned.

He was right. More LuxeSentries began to pour out of the LuxeCorp. Building and take firing positions.

"How many of these guys are there?" Frida moaned.

"PULSERA!" Trina changed into her alter ego, and Antonio unfolded his wings, hands bursting into flame. El Tigre growled as he unsheathed his claws. Frida gulped, and fluttered her wings a little bit.

But suddenly, the strum of a guitar echoed throughout the city, and a magical energy blast struck the ground in front of the LuxeSentries, sending a few flying. The alliance turned to see…

"Sartana of the Dead!" cried Frida.

It was indeed Sartana of the Dead, marching down the street, and she was backed up by most of the villains of Miracle City: The Chipotles, the Moustache Mafia, El Mal Verde, etc.

"Don't start the fiesta without us," Sartana said.

Manny shook his head. "I never thought I'd be happy to see Sartana!"

"CHARGE!" Sartana commanded, and the villains rushed past the alliance and met the LuxeSentries. The sounds of battle and laser-fire filled the air.

"Let's go!" Antonio motioned. The four heroes pushed their way through the chaos, knocking heads whenever necessary. As El Tigre slashed his way past the guards, he suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of a laser rifle.

"Gotcha, ya little brat," said the LuxeSentry.

In the next instant a wave of liquid metal slammed into the sentry, knocking him against a nearby wall. The Titanium Titan followed after and checked on El Tigre.

"This changes nothing between us, El Tigre," he said in his high-pitched voice. "I do this for the memory of Rodolfo!" Then the Titan rejoined the battle, leaving El Tigre with a half-smile on his face. It only lasted a second though; Frida was by his side with bad news.

"Manny! I lost Trina and Antonio in the craziness! It's just us!"

At that moment Sartana passed by, using her mystic guitar as a blunt instrument to bludgeon several LuxeSentries.

"El Tigre!" the undead woman called out. "You and your little _novia_ need to _get moving_!"

"She's right!" said El Tigre, grabbing Frida's arm. "Let's go!"

"Hey! I'm not little!" Frida complained as El Tigre began to drag her away. But someone stood in their way…Chief Suarez. He had managed to escape Mer's teleportation trick.

El Tigre and the Police Chief glared at each other for a moment. It was Frida's father who finally broke the silence.

"What would your father think, Manny?"

El Tigre's eyes narrowed. "My father would be right here by my side, fighting for what's right."

The Chief sighed, and did nothing as El Tigre and Frida passed.

Once the LuxeCorp doors closed behind them, the sounds of the battle raging outside were silenced. The futuristic building was disturbingly quiet and empty.

"I guess everyone took off early," Frida mused.

They made their way to the elevator platform, and to Luxe and the Tome of Torment.


	22. Chapter 21

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"Ah, just in time Rivera! We're about to see how the story ends!"_

_-Diego Luxe_

* * *

Chapter 21

El Tigre and Frida stood nervously on the elevator platform as it rose through the levels of LuxeCorp.

"It's not too late," El Tigre said, breaking the silence between them. "You can go back. Your dad's worried about you."

He's always worried about me, Manny. You know that." She then noticed the look of concern on her best friend's face. "Manny…"

"Frida, this is big. I don't want you to get hurt."

Frida rolled her eyes. "Please, I can take care of myself. Super awesome demon powers, remember?"

El Tigre loosened up a little. "So…you're not worried about that one lady scrambling your mind?"

"Ha!" Frida snorted. "My brain is totally unscrambilificatible." She gave her friend a light punch on the shoulder. "Relax…we both have superpowers now. What could possibly go wrong?"

CRASH!

The lights flickered and the elevator platform lurched as a figure landed between El Tigre and Frida. It spread its impressive wingspan, knocking the two to opposite sides of the platform. It was the female _Alado_.

"Mind if I drop in?" she giggled.

"Frida?" El Tigre called over to the blue-haired girl. "Weren't you the one who told me to NEVER SAY THAT?"

Frida laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry."

"I see you've got your wings, chica," the _Alada_ noticed. "Do you know how to use them yet, or are they pretty much just for show?"

The platform came to a stop. They were at the level of Luxe's office.

"Manny, go!" Frida cried. "She's mine…" she finished as she and the _Alada_ squared off. El Tigre opened his mouth to argue, but then just nodded and hopped off the elevator, rushing to the office.

He stopped at the keypad lock, growled with frustration, and just kicked the door down. He entered the office, and the figure sitting behind the desk turned in the swivel chair to face him.

"You? Where's Luxe?" El Tigre demanded of the black-haired _Alado Tres_. The _Alado_ put his feet up on the desk and pointed upwards.

"He's on the roof of this particular tower. _Numero Uno_ is with him to make sure he doesn't screw things up."

"I take it you're dropping the act, huh?" El Tigre asked.

_Alado Tres_ snickered. "Heh. All Luxe needs to do is read one spell, and BOOM…we get _El Santo Oscuro_ back. And the world will burn!" He began to giggle madly. Suddenly, he was interrupted by a loud CRASH!

"What the-?" Alado Tres cried.

"That seems to be happening a lot lately," El Tigre observed.

The CRASH! was caused by Antonio smashing through the office window, wings beating furiously. As the shards settled, _Alado Tres_ smirked.

"Well, well, if it isn't the traitor…"

"My only betrayal was to my humanity," Antonio fired back.

_Tres_ grinned even wider. "And all those people you killed?"

Antonio didn't respond. Instead he turned to El Tigre. "Trina says there should be a secret elevator behind that mirror that leads to the roof. I'll handle my old friend."

El Tigre didn't have to be told twice as he moved the full-length mirror aside, revealing the secret elevator. He hopped in. As the mirror slid back into place, he caught a glimpse of the fight beginning, and the two winged combatants went tumbling out the window.

El Tigre sighed. He didn't like leaving Frida and Antonio to fend for themselves like this. He just pressed the "up" button, hoping it would all be for the best…

Then he stepped out onto the roof. He felt a chill go up his spine as he did. Luxe was standing in the center of the roof with the open Tome before him on a raised dais. He did not notice El Tigre right away. Nor did _Alado Uno_, who had his back turned to the feline super, his attention on Luxe.

"All you have to do is read the spell, sir," _Uno_ coaxed. "And all the power of the Tome of Torment shall be unlocked…for you…"

"Yes…" Luxe whispered as he poured over the evil book.

"LUXE!" El Tigre shouted, making his presence known. Luxe looked up and _Alado Uno_ turned to face him. Luxe smiled.

"Ah, just in time Rivera! We're about to see how the story ends!"

"It's not over till the fat lady sings, Luxe!" El Tigre declared, indignant

"Defiant until the end, eh Rivera?" Luxe quipped. He motioned to the _Alado_. "Kill him."

In the blink of an eye, the _Alado_ shimmered in front of El Tigre and backhanded the super. El Tigre went flying back into a handspring, gracefully turning the blow into a back flip, landing on his feet.

Meanwhile, Luxe began to read:

_"Glorossa managra taevus mortera…"_

El Tigre reached out a hand. "Luxe! No! It's all a lie!"

But once again, _Alado Uno_ appeared in front of El Tigre and struck him, this time in the gut.

"You have interfered for the last time, boy!" _Uno_ growled.

_"Khartos domus vorexi untaren…"_

El Tigre staggered back, holding his stomach. "N-no…"

Luxe's reading pace increased. He was becoming excited. He was nearing the end of the spell.

"NO!" El Tigre lunged past _Alado Uno_ and at Luxe in a last ditch effort to stop him, but to no avail; the _Alado_ grasped his tail firmly and pulled him back.

_"Naeris tomai soriya KANAGA GLOROSSA!" _Luxe finished triumphantly. Everything grew silent. Then everything went to hell.

A beam of scarlet energy burst forth from the pages of the Tome and shot into the atmosphere, piercing the heavens. The sky turned blood red.

Luxe was almost speechless "Such power…" El Tigre could only look on in despair.

A vortex began to form where the beam of energy met the sky. It was then Luxe found his voice. It was a little on the weak side

"What is happening? This isn't right…"

_Alado Uno_ began to laugh. "Finally, the new god returns!"

Luxe stormed over to the white-haired demon. "What's going on? I won't let you ruin all my years of hard work just-"

"YOUR work?" the _Alado_ interrupted. "Who told you of the ultimate power that lay within the Tome? Who guided you all these years? Who found all of the lost pages? WE DID, LUXE! We said you would find true power, and now you will indeed witness…true power…"

Luxe had the look of man who realized he was no longer in control. He just shook his head.

"Is it too late to say I told you so?" El Tigre chimed in.

Suddenly, thousands of lights began to fall out of the vortex and scatter across Miracle City.

"_El Santo Oscuro's_ demon army," _Alado Uno_ informed the horrified humans. "Soon they will cover the earth." He turned back to the Tome. "And here is the man of the hour…"

Luxe and Tigre also turned their gaze to the Tome. A dark figure was floating in the crimson beam. It hovered out and landed in front of the Tome. The air around this figure was cold. It had long black hair, with lightning bolt-like streaks of whites through it. Its eyes were the deepest black. It wore a black cape that covered black-gold armor. A large, wickedly curved scythe was slung across his back.

This was _El Santo Oscuro_.


	23. Chapter 22

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"I, uh, believe these are yours."_

_-Dr. Chipotle Sr._

* * *

Chapter 22

Sartana struck down the last LuxeSentry with a strum of her mystic guitar. The villains ceased the motions of battle, finally realizing that they were victorious. In the confusion, some of them had begun fighting each other; El Mal Verde was wrestling with Sr. Siniestro, Lady Gobbler was gnawing on Dr. Chipotle Sr.'s metal arm, etc. Eventually the villains separated and began to cheer.

"We've won!" Vultura declared.

"Now nothing will stop us from taking LuxeCorp!" General Chapuza, the zombie leader, added triumphantly.

"And all of it's wealth!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. snickered.

"I, uh, believe these are yours," said Dr. Chipotle Sr., handing back a set of dentures to Lady Gobbler.

"Thank you, sonny!" she chirped.

Sartana sighed. None of the villains knew the danger they were in. The only way she got them assembled was by announcing an "open-house" raid on LuxeCorp.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a voice sounded out over a loudspeaker. The villains looked up to see two blimps- excuse me -one blimp and one _zeppelin_- hanging in the skies of Miracle City.

It's the League of Alliance Society!" one of the Moustache Mafia pointed.

"And the Golden Eagle Twins!" The Cactus Kid chipped in.

"Um, I'm still here," said Chief Suarez.

Meanwhile, up in the Golden Eagle Zeppelin, the twins were reclining in their seats.

"Charging lasers," Carlito said, pressing a button.

Carla yawned. "What do ya think Luxe'll give us when take care of these clowns?"

Carlito shrugged, looking back at the mountain of stuff they had collected by taking advantage of the citizens of Miracle City. "Dunno. I hear they're working on the LuxePod v2.0."

Then the earth began to shake. All gazes turned toward the closest tower of the LuxeCorp. building. A pillar of crimson light rose from its zenith and into the sky. The sky itself turned red, and a dark vortex opened up.

"That can't be good," muttered El Mal Verde.

"It's too late," Sartana whispered. But then her brow furrowed. _What am I saying? Now is the time for REVENGE!_

Orbs of light poured out of the vortex. Several pierced through the floating dirigibles on their way down to earth. Both the League and the Golden Eagle Twins were going down…

The twins were scrambling around in the gondola, trying to save what treasures they could.

"Solid gold mountain bike?" Carlito asked.

"Save it!"

"Picture of us with orphans?"

Toss!"

"Mr. Fluffaluffagins?" Carlito teared up as he held up a teddy bear.

"Forget it! We need to bail NOW!"

As the blimps crashed spectacularly, the orbs of light came to rest on the ground. The energy fizzled, and grotesque forms were revealed. The creatures stood up and stretched, bones cracking and popping after centuries of being cooped up. The demons were troll-like, they bodies seemingly covered in tumors.

"Ah! Monsters!" said "Sr. Siniestro" in his normal Sergio voice. Then, clearing his throat, "I mean, Ha! Monsters!"

Suddenly, a voice rumbled across the city:

"_ALL SHALL TREMBLE BEFORE THE NEW GOD."_

"Looks like this fight isn't over," General Chapuza growled.

"I didn't sign up for this!" The Cactus Kid whined.

"I agree with the newbie," said Vultura. "Let the heroes handle this."

The other villains began to murmur in agreement. Fortunately for them, the creatures seemed to be unaware of their presence, still adjusting to this new environment.

"VILLAINS!" Sartana roared. All eyes turned to the mistress of the undead. "This is our city! What do they always say? Miracle City is a spicy cesspool of crime and _villainy_! We can't just roll over and give up when an army of demons shows up! We must take a stand and defend what is ours!"

The villains looked at Sartana blankly.

Sartana sighed. "I'll pay you."

Cheers went up and fists were raised. However, the demons began to become aware of their surroundings, sniffing the air and growling.

The villains were in for the fight of their lives.

* * *

_"ALL SHALL TREMBLE BEFORE THE NEW GOD." _

_El Santo Oscuro_ lowered his arms after making that declaration in a hollow, rumbling voice. He turned to _Alado Uno_.

_"Where is this place?"_

The _Alado_ kneeled. "Master, this location is known as Miracle City."

_El Santo Oscuro_ pondered for a moment looking out over the city.

_"Miracle City…such a hopeful name…for a condemned place."_

"Listen, pal!" Luxe snapped. "I don't know who you think you are, but the Tome is mine!"

_El Santo_ whirled to face Luxe with flames burning in his eyes. El Tigre slowly sidestepped away from the billionaire as the demon approached. _Alado Uno_ just shook his head.

_"What is your name, mortal?"_

Luxe straightened up in the face of pure evil. El Tigre could feel the air chill. Frost was beginning to form on his whiskers.

"My name is Diego Luxe. I led _Los Alados_ in the search for the lost pages. I read the spell."

_El Santo Oscuro_ smiled_. "So it was you that freed me? I reward those who…assist me." _

"I don't care about some reward!" Luxe snarled. "I want the Tome! Do you have any idea what I've sacrificed, how many people have died-"

The billionaire's rambling was cut off when _El Santo Oscuro_ thrust a hand into his abdomen. Luxe gagged, the veins in his face turning black _Alado Uno_ walked over and placed a hand on the convulsing Luxe's shoulder.

"It's a rare honor," he said, "To be blessed by the Dark Saint. You'll be a changed man…if you survive the process."

_El Santo Oscuro_ removed his hand, and Luxe collapsed to his knees.

_"Now, let us go. We've a world to conquer…"_

The _Alado_ and the Dark Saint turned and headed for the edge of the roof.

"Oh no you don't!" El Tigre cried as he launched himself at the caped demon. El Santo turned just as El Tigre met him, claws slicing and flailing…and doing nothing. They couldn't penetrate _El Santo's_ armor. El Tigre pushed back and jumped away to a safe distance.

"_Madre de Dios!_ He's tougher than Don Baffi's moustache!"

_"One object wielder?"_ _El Santo Oscuro_ questioned, unimpressed. _"It took an army to stop me before…and they just got lucky."_

"You're no saint, buddy," El Tigre growled.

_"You're right,"_ _El Santo_ returned, raising a hand, energy fluctuating through it. _"I…am…a GOD!" _He released the energy, sending it flowing towards the teenage super. El Tigre was blasted back, landing next to the twitching Luxe. The demon turned back to the _Alado_.

_"Take me to the highest point in the city."_

"With pleasure, master."

_El Santo Oscuro_ levitated off the roof and began to hover across the cityscape. _Alado Uno_ took flight, circling his demonic master.

El Tigre got up, brushing himself off. Luxe grabbed his arm.

"P-pl-please…help me…" Luxe stammered as he continued to seize.

El Tigre pulled his arm back, glaring at the fallen billionaire.

"Help yourself."

El Tigre made his way back to the elevator, leaving Luxe to suffer.

* * *

Black Cuervo flew over the city, defying her family's orders once again. She was still grounded, and therefore forbidden from going on the LuxeCorp raid. Judging from the looks of things, it was a good thing too. She landed on a rooftop, eyes wide. Miracle City was a war zone. Strange creatures were terrorizing the streets. Their numbers were endless.

"Cuervo!" a familiar voice called. She turned to see Puma Loco land close by, setting down someone she recognized as the school librarian…and Manny's mother.

"Sr. Rivera! What are you doing here?" Cuervo asked.

The elderly supervillain crossed his mechanical arms and huffed. "Sra. Party-pooper here wouldn't let me go on the raid!"

"We have more important things to worry about!" Maria scolded, wagging a finger. "We have to wait for Manny and the others!"

"Are you blind, woman!" Puma Loco shouted. "The city is in chaos! Whatever they were trying to stop, happened!"

"Enough!" Cuervo cried, interrupting the bickering adults. "Mi familia is out there! We need to do something!"

Puma and Maria glanced at each other. Puma Loco nodded, and Maria sighed, producing her glove.

The unlikely trio prepared for the fight of their lives.


	24. Chapter 23

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"Mine now!"_

_-Ulrich "Blitz" von Krieger_

* * *

Chapter 23

Blitz busted down the door marked "Confiscated Items," then gestured for his brother to go in first. Nacht nodded and entered.

The Miracle City Prison was in chaos. The mysterious orbs of light had landed and left behind their nasty surprise, and now prisoners and demons alike were running amuck. The two assassins managed to break out in the confusion.

Blitz followed his younger brother into the room full of weapons and such. Nacht smiled as he picked up a black pendant hanging on the wall. He put it on, and immediately surrounded himself with tendrils of darkness, grinning from ear to ear.

Blitz broke open a storage locker.

"Ah, my guns." He began to pick out his weapons. "Let's see…mine…mine...mine…"

He whistled as he pulled out a rocket launcher. "Mine now!" He slung the device across his shoulder and turned to his brother.

"Let's show them how we do this Von Krieger style," he said, punctuating it with a crazy cackle.

* * *

El Tigre got off of Luxe's private elevator on the ground floor. After making his way through some labyrinthine passages, he came out into the lobby. He was surprised by what he saw. A handful of villains were holed up inside the building. They had barricaded the door with whatever they could find. There were the Flock of Fury (minus Black Cuervo), Dr. Chipotle Jr., The Cactus Kid, and…Sartana of the Dead? Sartana was pacing back and forth, wearing a hole the floor. Dr. Chipotle Jr. looked as if he had been crying.

"Hey!" El Tigre called out to the villains, startling them. Sartana looked up at the youngest Rivera.

"El Tigre!" she cried. "Where did you come from?"

"The roof. It's-"

Sartana grabbed him and started shaking. "How? The stairs are blocked and the elevator platform isn't working!"

El Tigre pointed back. "Luxe has a secret elevator."

Sartana let El Tigre go. "Where?" she demanded frantically. "I need to get up there! _El Santo Oscuro_ is-"

"Not there anymore," El Tigre interrupted. "He said he was going to the highest point in the city."

Sartana seemed to calm down a little and pull herself together. She thought for a moment and nodded.

"The volcano. He's going to begin the conversion."

"The conversion?" El Tigre asked.

"He's going to cast a net of dark magic that will change this world into _his_ world." Sartana explained dramatically.

El Tigre let that sink in. "How are things going outside?"

Vultura was the one to respond. "Very bad! We're outnumbered a thousand-to-one!"

The Cactus Kid nodded in agreement. "We're getting our butts kicked!"

Dr. Chipotle Jr. sniffled. "They…I think they got my papi. I saw him surrounded by those things…and then… he was gone…" The pint-sized mad scientist broke down into tears. El Tigre patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Dr. Tabasco-"

"Ch-chipotle…"

"Chipotle, right. But you're dad's a true villain. And if there one thing I know about villains, it's that they always bounce back. They're impossible to get rid of. He's fine."

Dr. Chipotle Jr. wiped his good eye. "You think so?"

El Tigre smiled. "Count on it."

CRASH!

Everyone's attention snapped to the doors.

"Did they break through?" The Cactus Kid asked.

Vultura and Lady Gobbler shrugged. "It wasn't us."

El Tigre gazed upward. "Look!"

Two wrestling winged figures had crashed through the high ceiling and were spiraling downwards. It was the Alada and…

"Frida!" El Tigre cried.

Frida and the demoness hit the floor with Frida on top. The Alada looked frantic. She opened her mouth, one word escaping:

"Please-"

But a raging fire burned in Frida's eyes, and she lit up a blue fireball in her hand and shoved it into the Alada's open mouth. The woman's body shone brightly before bursting into flame and collapsing into ash. Frida got up, breathing hard. Her wings were now larger and stronger, more likely capable of supporting her in flight.

Everyone stared at Frida with wide eyes.

"Frida…" El Tigre marveled. Frida fell to her knees, and El Tigre rushed over. Her eyes teared up.

"She got into my head, Manny," she said. "She said she'd hurt my family, she said she'd hurt you…and I just freaked."

El Tigre hugged his best friend. "It's okay Frida. It's okay…we're gonna finish this."

He looked up at Sartana. "Do you know how to beat _El Santo Oscuro_? I couldn't even scratch him up there."

Sartana shook her head. "I don't know. I thought I could beat him by gathering lots of power…but I was young."

El Tigre sighed. "I just don't know what to do! Everything's falling apart…" His ears drooped.

Everyone stood in silence.

Then a thought came to Sartana.

_Sometimes the living need the guidance of the dead…_

Sartana thought about it. Could it work? It was worth a shot.

"Rivera," she began. "There is someone I think you should talk to."

* * *

High above the city, _El Santo Oscuro _was drifting towards the Miracle City Volcano, taking his sweet time, with _Alado Uno_ orbiting him. Suddenly, he stopped, as did the _Alado_, except the lesser demon seemed to be in pain, while the Dark Saint just turned back toward LuxeCorp.

"So she's dead," he said simply.

* * *

Puma Loco, Black Cuervo, and Plata Peligrosa plowed their way through the city streets, fighting off the hordes of demons. Peligrosa was relishing every minute of the battle, but Puma and Cuervo were beginning to tire. There was a break in the onslaught, and the trio took a breather. But the next wave was fast approaching, with a big surprise…

This demon was larger than the others, at least fifteen feet tall. It was covered with fur. Something seemed familiar about it, however…it's skull necklace…it's unbearable smell…

"_Madre de Dios_…" Puma Loco gasped. "It's El Oso…"

"That _thing_ is El Oso?" Black Cuervo asked incredulously.

Even Plata Peligrosa was speechless. "What have they done to him?" she finally whispered.

_"I'm a new Oso, mans_!" The creature proclaimed. "_No more robbing banks…just crushing things! And yous in the way!"_

Puma Loco readied his entire arsenal. Black Cuervo followed suit, unfurling all of her new Luxeweapons. Plata Peligrosa entered a battle stance. The fight was just getting started…

* * *

Sartana plucked a guitar string. El Tigre flinched, expecting some sort of death ray or dark magic, but instead a bright heavenly light emanated from the mystic guitar. There was a flash, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light receded, a new yet familiar voice spoke.

"Manny?"

El Tigre lowered his arm, blinking a few times, then a few more to make sure he was seeing right.

"Dad?"

"Yes, mijo." It was indeed Rodolfo, a.k.a. White Pantera, sans mask and in the flesh…or was he a ghost? El Tigre reached out and touched him. He was solid. The youngest Rivera then rushed into his father's arms.

"Dad! I've missed you so much!" he cried.

"I know, Manny. I can't stay long. But you must know that I am always with you, in here." Rodolfo said comfortingly, placing a hand over his heart.

"But Dad, I need you now more than ever! I don't know what to do! Miracle City is in serious trouble! This bad guy might just be unstoppable!"

"No one is unstoppable, mijo." Rodolfo smiled. "Let me give you some advice. Listen closely."

El Tigre nodded.

Rodolfo took a deep breath. "Why don't you try following in my footsteps?" Then he winked.

Suddenly the light returned.

"Your time is up," said Sartana.

Rodolfo sighed. "I must go now, Manny. I love you."

" I love you too, Dad."

A flash, and then he was gone.

El Tigre sighed, wiping tears away from his eyes. Frida came over and returned the hug her best friend had given her earlier.

"What do you think he meant?"

"Follow in his footsteps…" El Tigre mulled over. Then his eyes widened.

"That's it!" he said.

"What's it?" asked the Cactus Kid.

El Tigre wiped his tears away one last time, grinned and said, "I've got a plan."


	25. Chapter 24

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"My name's Frida! Is that so hard to remember?"_

_-Frida_

* * *

Chapter 24

Demons looked up at the sound of the motorcycles' roar, and were quickly mowed down, by gun, sword, and shadow, before they could do anything about it. Blitz laughed his crazy laugh as the Von Kriegers slaughtered the creatures while Nacht wore a satisfied smile.

Then their fun stopped. Something large landed in their path, forcing them to skid to a stop. It was another large demon; only this one was armored, carrying two giant katanas.

"I've seen this guy before," said Blitz, turning to his brother. "Where have I seen this guy?"

Nacht opened his mouth, indicating this would be one of the rare times he would speak. "…Seventh Samurai…"

"The superhero? From Shogun City?" Blitz turned his attention back to the sword-wielding demon.

"_You two villains were speeding…I'm afraid I'm going to have to ELIMINATE YOU!_" the superhero-turned-demon roared.

Blitz sighed. "Bored now." He readied the rocket launcher, and fired off a rocket, right into the samurai demon's chest. There was a sizeableexplosion, and the demon staggered back, but quickly regained its composure, unscathed. Blitz raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with his brother.

"This could get interesting."

* * *

Antonio went sailing back through the air, crashing back into a LuxeCorp office window. He landed on the desk of the Vice President of some department not worth mentioning. _Alado Tres_ fluttered in, stepping through broken glass.

"How the mighty have fallen, eh, Tony?"

Antonio quickly snapped back up, throwing a fiery punch. The _Alado_ caught it before it could land.

"We made you, Tony. We can break you just as easily!"

But Antonio's next move caught the demon off-guard. He grabbed _Alado Tres_ with his other arm and lifted, flipping him up over his head and slamming him down, splintering the desk. With lightning fast reflexes, he snatched up a wooden shard and drove it into the _Alado's_ chest. Antonio got up as _Alado Tres_ clutched at the giant splinter and gasped. But then the demon began to giggle madly, getting up himself and removing the splinter.

"What do you think I am? A vampire or something?" The wound started to heal itself. "You should know better than that, Tony. I can't die that easily."

He took the bloody splinter and stabbed Antonio in the gut.

"But sadly, you can, half-blood." He twisted the splinter and then pulled it out, letting Antonio stagger back.

* * *

The demons clawed at the doors of LuxeCorp., smelling tasty treats inside. But suddenly the doors burst open and several lasers fired out, incinerating the monsters. Lady Gobbler, Vultura, and Dr. Chipotle Jr. stepped out, weapons at the ready.

"El Tigre, other girl!" Vultura called out. "Go now!"

Frida could be heard inside complaining, "My name's Frida! Is that so hard to remember?"

El Tigre responded with, "C'mon Frida!"

A second later, Frida soared out of the entrance of LuxeCorp with El Tigre in tow. They rose high up into the red sky, which was hot and sticky.

"This is amazing, Frida!" El Tigre called out to his best friend.

Frida, on the other hand, was panting. "Dude, you need to lay off the churros…"

Fortunately they reached their intended destination quickly: Casa del Macho.

Frida let El Tigre go, who landed softly at the front door. Frida dropped down next to him.

"Are you sure this'll work?" she asked.

"Nope. But I trust my dad."

"What if this isn't what he meant?"

"Then we're in trouble," he said, opening the door.

* * *

Antonio's breathing grew heavy as his life slipped away. He began to glow with white light.

_Alado Tres_ sighed as he watched this scene. "It's too bad, really. You were an excellent killer. Then you had to go and grow a conscience…"

Antonio glared daggers at the demon. The light became fire. He was beginning to burn away from the inside out. His demon half had to die spectacularly.

"It's a shame you have to die now…you never got the chance to atone for your sins, now did you?"

"I may burn," said the glowing Antonio. "But I'm not going to burn alone!"

With one last burst of strength, Antonio hurled himself at the _Alado_, wrapping his arms around the demon and bursting into flame.

"NO!" the panicked _Alado_ cried before being consumed by Antonio's flames.

* * *

El Oso took a swipe at Black Cuervo, who dodged at the last second. Instead Oso took out a large chunk of a nearby building with his claw, showering the area with debris. Puma Loco fired several missiles at the demonic bear-themed villain. They exploded on impact, but had little effect. Plata Peligrossa socked El Oso square in the jaw, knocking him off his footing and actually doing some damage. Black Cuervo took this chance to bombard him with lasers. El Oso tumbled over, and the ground shook when he hit.

But he wasn't down for the count. He shook his head and picked himself back up.

"How do we beat this guy?" Black Cuervo wondered aloud.

Plata Peligrossa just grinned. "We just keep hitting him until he doesn't move anymore! YI YI YI!" She flew at Oso, only to get batted away. She landed on the roof of a parked car, caving it in.

"Maria!" Puma Loco cried.

El Oso roared and advanced upon the fallen superheroine. But a flash of something red struck him, stopping him in his tracks. The red flash landed, revealing itself to be…Trina, a.k.a. Pulsera. Her bracelet was formed into a lance that covered her arm.

"You know what they say," she smiled. "The bigger they are…"

"Who is that?" Black Cuervo asked Puma Loco.

Puma shrugged. "One of Maria's librarian friends I guess."

"TAKE THIS!" Pulsera shouted as her bracelet-lance began to spin like a drill and glow. She went straight for El Oso.

"PULSERA TALADRO!" The drill pierced El Oso's right shoulder, causing the transformed demon to cry out in pain. Pulsera landed gracefully, and El Oso clutched at his wound.

"C'mon!" she said to the others. "Let's take this guy down!"

* * *

Frida soared through the nightmarish sky, carrying El Tigre towards the Miracle City Volcano. The young super was now wearing what he had retrieved from his home: his father's Bronze Boots of Truth. True, they were no longer bronze; they were blackened, and they didn't quite fit right because they were bent out of shape.

"Do you feel any different yet?" Frida called down to her friend.

"No, not yet!"

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Frida, would we have ever gotten anywhere if we made sure we should be doing it?"

"Good point."

The volcano was close. Unfortunately, close enough to be within firing range. Someone shot a bolt of dark energy from the top, and it struck one of Frida's wings.

"Son of a-" she yelled, starting to spiral. "I'm goin' down! Mayday!" She looked down at El Tigre. "You need to get to that volcano! I'm gonna toss you!"

"You're gonna what now?" El Tigre asked before being swung around thrown at the Miracle City Volcano. Once he finished screaming, he thought long enough to launch his grappling claw at the letter "A" on the Miracle City sign on the volcano. He reeled in and landed safely on a ledge. Of course, then he tripped over his father's boots. Picking himself up, he heard the sound of wings beating. He turned around.

"Frida? Are you all-" He stopped when he realized it was not his best friend. It was the white-haired _Alado Uno_.

"I noticed your friend has grown into her wings. Too bad she got shot down."

El Tigre growled.

_Alado Uno_ continued. "It's pointless to keep fighting. We will just destroy you and all that you love. Like your father."

El Tigre roared. "I will keep fighting as long as there is breath in my body! My father is always with me!"

Suddenly, the Bronze Boots began to glow. El Tigre and the _Alado _both looked down…just in time for the brilliant flash of light. _Uno_hissed as if the light hurt him, but it quickly faded…except for a warm glow. El Tigre no longer stood there. It was someone different. He wore a costume similar to El Tigre's, but it was all white and trimmed with gold. He was slightly taller and more built, as well. The Bronze Boots of Truth were restored to their former glory, shining on his feet. One thing that did remain the same were his eyes; as deep an emerald green as ever.

"Who are you?" an astounded _Alado_ demanded.

The new figure smirked.

"I am…WHITE TIGRE!"


	26. Chapter 25

A/N: Woohoo! 50+ reviews! Thanks everyone!

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"You've come to finish this, haven't you?"_

_-El Santo Oscuro_

* * *

Chapter 25

"I am…WHITE TIGRE!"

_Alado Uno_ took a few steps back, edging away from the glowing, newly formed superhero. Then he shook his head and snarled.

"No! I'll destroy you just the same!" He flew at White Tigre. White Tigre leapt forth as well, claws extended. There was a flash as they connected.

White Tigre touched down on the other side of the ledge. _Alado Uno_, however, kept flying: both halves of him. White Tigre had sliced the demon in half at the waist with a well-placed strike. The pieces began to burn away in white light as _Alado Uno_ cried out his last words.

"This is our world! Our wor-" Then he was gone, nothing but ashes in the wind.

White Tigre looked up to the summit of the volcano, and to the final battle.

* * *

Blitz clashed swords with the demonic Seventh Samurai, his relatively tiny blade surprisingly holding its own against the giant katana. The Samurai made a sweeping gesture, sending Blitz skidding back.

Suddenly, tendrils of shadow erupted from the darkness surrounding the area and lassoed the Samurai. The demonic warrior growled and swung his swords, cutting through the dark. The remnants of shadow still wrapped around him quickly began to shift. The Seventh Samurai suddenly found himself covered with creatures made of the inky darkness. He hopped around, trying to brush them off. They managed to overpower the large demon, sending him crashing into a small building. Blitz and Nacht high fived.

"That's how we do it!" said Blitz.

"…Von Krieger style," Nacht smiled.

* * *

White Tigre lifted himself up onto the rim of the volcano. _El Santo Oscuro_ stood there alone, staring up at the red sky.

"_So they're all dead?_" he muttered, glancing back at the super.

"I guess so," said White Tigre.

"_It wasn't always like this_," the demon went on. "_We were human once…they were my only friends in the world…_" He turned to White Tigre. "_The Tome changed everything._ _It revealed the truth…_" He waved his hand, and the Tome appeared in front of him, floating in midair.

"I'll bite…what truth?"

"_The truth about good and evil, the cosmic struggle…it's all a construct of the human mind. But I bring something that all will soon comprehend…destruction_." He sighed. "_You've come to finish this, haven't you?_"

White Tigre opened his mouth to answer, but a voice from behind him beat him to the punch. "Yes."

White Tigre whirled around. Behind him was…Sartana of the Dead.

* * *

MEANWHILE…IN TRINA AND MER'S APARTMENT…

* * *

Mer stepped out of the kitchen with a bowl of nachos. He made his way into the living room, where most of the Miracle City police force was crammed.

"Who wants snacks?" he asked. Several officers raised their hands.

Mer turned to an officer at the window. "Those things still out there?"

The officer nodded. "_Si_."

The red-suited villain shrugged. "Well, I guess the party stays inside then!"

While munching on nachos, one police officer turned to another.

"Shouldn't we be doing something?"

"Shh! The fútbol game is on in a minute, and he's got a plasma TV!"

* * *

Sartana stepped forward, past White Tigre, who just looked on as the scene unfolded.

"_I remember you…Sartana. It's been a while, hasn't it?_"

"Then you probably remember my father, _Santo_." Sartana growled.

_El Santo Oscuro_ smiled. "_Yes…Salvador of the Dead…he put up quite a fight. Before he died, he asked of me one thing: that I wouldn't harm you._" The demon brandished his scythe. "_Am I going to have to break that promise?_"

Sartana glared at the Dark Saint, finger poised to strum her mystic guitar.

"My father promised he would come back, alive…I don't take much stock in promises now."

_El Santo Oscuro_ nodded, then tore his cape off, letting it drift away in the wind. A pair of black wings unfolded from his back, and then another pair. And another. The Saint had three pairs of wings; a six-winged demon.

Then _El Santo Oscuro_ flew at Sartana, scythe ready to cut her down.

But he never reached her.

White Tigre stood between the feuding villains, scythe-blade caught in his claws.

"_Tigre…_" _El Santo_ mused.

"Tigre!" Sartana hissed. "I don't need your help! This is my fight!"

"Don't be so stubborn, Sartana!" White Tigre grinned. "With teamwork, nothing is impossible! We can take this guy down!"

Sartana shook her head. "You're beginning to sound like your father…"

Sparks flew as White Tigre and the Dark Saint separated. They both slid back, and then attacked each other again.

* * *

Blitz walked over and kicked the Seventh Samurai's foot, which was sticking out of the rubble pile. Nacht was getting back on his motorcycle, and motioned for Blitz to do the same.

"All right, all right, I'm coming." The elder Von Krieger said, turning and walking away from the demolished building.

But then the rubble shifted. Dust rained down on Blitz as he turned back to his fallen adversary, who turned out to be not so fallen.

And he was skewered by one of the giant katanas.

Nacht watched helplessly, mouth agape.

The Seventh Samurai raised his sword, lifting Blitz into the air. He then shook his weapon, flinging Blitz onto the ground. Nacht rushed over to his brother, checking for a pulse. There was none.

"Brother…" he whispered. He stood and faced the Samurai demon. The streetlights surrounding them exploded as Nacht seethed hatred, plunging the area into darkness.

* * *

El Oso roared as Black Cuervo flew around him, stinging him with laser fire. He swatted at the villainess as if she were a bothersome fly. While Oso was distracted, Plata Peligrossa and Pulsera hung back. Pulsera nodded at Plata, turning her bracelet into the giant ruby fist. Plata Peligrossa grinned, raising her own gloved fist. The duo charged at El Oso. The demon saw this move only when it was too late.

WHAM!

Pulsera and Plata Peligrossa stuck the lumbering giant with a tag-team double uppercut. El Oso was lifted off the ground by the force of the blow and went flying back a block. He was down.

The team cheered, celebrating their victory. But it was short-lived, as soon they were surrounded by more hungry demons.

"There's no end to these guys!" Cuervo cried.

The group stuck together, glancing around at the demons, and weighing their options.

* * *

White Tigre and _El Santo Oscuro_ clashed once more…

* * *

A section of the city was a teeming mass of darkness…

* * *

The villains fought the rising tide of demons. It was a losing battle…

* * *

The final battle was underway…and it wasn't looking good.


	27. Chapter 26

* * *

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"Did you get taller?"_

_-Frida_

* * *

Chapter 26

White Tigre bent over backwards, the scythe narrowly missing him. He flipped back, and then went at _El Santo Oscuro_ again. He sliced at the demon's chest, leaving a scratch on the armor. The Dark Saint looked down, slightly amused.

"_Well, well, well…looks like you've stepped up_." He twirled his scythe and charged. White Tigre dodged from side to side as his enemy stabbed at him. He balled his hand into a fist and struck _El Santo_ in the face, knocking the Saint back, leaving him teetering on the edge of the volcano. But the demon quickly regained his balance…just in time to receive a Bronze Boot of Truth to the chest. He toppled off the rim, but used his wings to cease his fall, and rose back up level with his adversary. He raised a hand a sent an energy blast at White Tigre, but another beam countered it before it reached the boy, creating a large explosion. The fighters turned to Sartana, who was holding her guitar in firing position.

"I am still here, you know," she declared.

_El Santo Oscuro _smiled. "Indeed you are." He then flashed in front of her, scythe raised in the air. He brought it down…on nothing. There was a look of visible confusion on his face.

"Behind you!" He whipped around, only to get shot point-blank by Sartana with her mystic guitar. He went down, hard. Sartana laughed.

"These old bones can still move!" She stopped laughing when _El Santo_ got up.

"_You really think…that you can kill me?_" he mocked. "_My power is infinite! It flows through my veins!_"

Sartana scowled at the demon, then slumped. "You're right. We can't kill you…"

White Tigre was stunned. Was Sartana…giving up?

_El Santo Oscuro_ nodded. "At last you understand…so you surrender?"

Sartana smirked, straightening up. "You didn't let me finish. We can't kill you…" She glanced toward White Tigre and motioned slightly to the Tome. White Tigre looked back and forth, and it finally hit him. He grinned, and finished Sartana's sentence.

"…but we can stop you!" He dove for the floating book, snatching it up.

"NO!" _El Santo Oscuro_ cried. He leapt for Tigre, but was struck by another mystic guitar blast…and another…and another. Sartana was holding him back.

White Tigre flipped through the pages of the Tome. "Which one? What do I do?"

"Reverse the spell used to summon him!" Sartana shouted, now firing a continuous beam to hold off _El Santo Oscuro_.

"Here it is! Glorossa kanaga soriya tomai naeris…"

* * *

Vultura, Lady Gobbler, and Dr. Chipotle Jr. stood together, firing lasers at the demons advancing upon them. Other villains were lost in the fray, fending for themselves. Soon they were cornered against the LuxeCorp. Building.

"This is it…" Vultura said through gritted teeth.

"_Si_," said Lady Gobbler. "It's been fun…"

"I'm too young to die!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. cried.

Suddenly, a sword burst out of one of the demon's chests. Then another demon's head was cut off…and another demon was sliced down. The villains looked around in confusion as all over demons were being slain…by people in cloaks. The watchers of the Prophet had arrived, and not a moment too soon.

"Who are these guys?" Dr. Chipotle Jr. marveled.

"I don't know," said Vultura, "but I like their style!"

* * *

"…domus khartos…" White Tigre carried on.

_El Santo Oscuro_ growled. He could feel his power slipping with each word spoken. With one last burst of strength, he spun his scythe, disrupting Sartana's blast. He flew past her at White Tigre. He was ready to strike when…

"…taevus managra GLOROSSA!" White Tigre finished the spell. The Dark Saint slowed down, stopping in midair, just short of Tigre. His face was frozen in a look of terror. The open Tome turned toward _El Santo_ and tendrils of crimson energy emerged from the pages. The tendrils formed hands that wrapped around the demon and pulled him back towards the book.

"_NO! I CAN'T GO BACK! I WON'T-_" There was a brilliant flash when _El Santo Oscuro_ made contact with the Tome, and it slammed shut, falling to the ground.

_El Santo Oscuro_ had been sealed away once more.

White Tigre stepped forward and picked up the Tome. He looked it over carefully, and then looked down into the volcano. He was about to toss it in and end all of this, when he thought of something.

He tossed the Tome to Sartana, who caught it.

"You throw it in," he said. Sartana looked at him, puzzled. White Tigre just smiled. "You earned it. For your dad."

Sartana eventually nodded and gave him a genuine smile. She went to throw it…but stopped. She held the book in the air, captivated by it. The crimson tendrils began to reach down and wrap around her, caressing her.

"_Don't do it_," a voice said, "_Keep the Tome…it's yours now…_"

It was then White Tigre realized his mistake. She may have helped him, but she was still his greatest enemy, and he had just given her an object of unimaginable power. The Tome of Torment, and its power enraptured her. Sartana lowered the book and sighed.

Then she cast it away, sending it plummeting into the depths of the Miracle City Volcano.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!_" the voice cried as it fell.

Sartana stared down into the crater and sighed once more. White Tigre sighed as well.

"You had me worried there," he said.

Sartana said nothing as she stepped down from the rim and began her descent down the volcano. Frida climbed up past her. Her wing was healed.

"So…what'd I miss?" Then she got a good look at White Tigre. "Whoa, nice threads! Did you get taller?"

But right as she finished that sentence, White Tigre began to glow. With a flash of light, he became Manny again, and the Bronze Boots cracked and fell to pieces, leaving the young Rivera barefoot.

"I guess that was just a one-time thing," he said sadly.

Frida put an arm on his shoulder. "C'mon…let's go."

She picked Manny up and they flew off into the sky, which was returning to a black night.

* * *

A/N: WOOHOO! Almost done. Next chapter should be the last, if all goes well!


	28. Chapter 27 Final Chapter

El Tigre: Evolution

* * *

_"Remember, we need to get together and watch some real American football!"_

_-Mer_

* * *

Chapter 27

Frida and Manny soared towards the LuxeCorp. Building. Orbs of light went sailing past them, being drawn back into the vortex above the tower. With _El Santo Oscuro_ gone, the demons were returning to their dimension. Frida and Manny touched down in front of LuxeCorp. amidst the crowd of jubilating villains and cloaked watchers. They looked around and smiled at the scene.

"Papi!" Dr. Chipotle Jr. cried, running into his father's arms.

"Diego!" Dr. Chipotle Sr. hugged his son.

"I thought I lost, you, papi!"

Meanwhile, Vultura and Lady Gobbler were leaning against the building, resting. Suddenly, a dark purple streak rushed up to them, pulling them into a group hug.

"Mom! Grandmami!" Black Cuervo cried.

"Mija!" her family replied in unison.

As these families reunited and talked and teared up, Trina, Maria, and Puma Loco approached Manny and Frida.

"Manny! You did it!" his Grandpapi shouted, clapping his _nieto_ on the back.

"You didn't get into too much danger, did you Manny?" a worried Maria asked.

:"I'm sure they were fine," said Trina. "Right, Oso?" she turned to a dazed, but human-again, El Oso.

"I feels like I got hit by a train, mans," he grumbled.

One of the watchers approached the group and addressed Manny. "You have done well, young one. The Prophet and Antonio were right to trust you.

"Speaking of," said Manny, "Where is-"

"Frida looked down at the ground. "Antonio didn't make it. I could feel it."

"AND YOU WILL JOIN HIM!" An energy blast zoomed by and struck the watcher, incinerating him instantly. Everyone turned, horrified, to see…Diego Luxe. But he was something less than human. His body was twisted and deformed. He sported a pair of lopsided wings. He began to advance towards the group. With each step he took, his skin seemed to crack. Bits of him were crumbling away, slowly becoming ash.

"What's happening to him?" a disgusted Trina wondered.

"His body's become unstable," a nearby watcher responded. "The demonization process is tearing him apart…literally."

"YOU'VE TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Luxe howled. "NOW YOU DIE!"

The twisted Luxe formed another energy blast, aiming for Manny. Watchers and villains alike prepared to counterattack. Manny went for his belt. Time stood still.

Then a miracle occurred.

It began to rain.

Faces turned upwards, letting the cool, rejuvenating droplets splash on their skin. It had an entirely different effect for Luxe. His energy fizzled out, and instead of crumbling into ash; he started to melt, dripping like slime.

"No," he whimpered. "Not like this…not like this…"

Soon all that was Diego Luxe was washed away by cleansing rain.

Cheers went up, and all present celebrated the end of the drought. People came out of hiding in the buildings and their homes to marvel at the rain. People of all sizes and ages started to splash in the puddles and play in the downpour. It was fun, something the city hadn't experienced in a while.

Mer herded the police out of his apartment building.

"Remember," Mer called after them. "We need to get together and watch some real American football!"

Manny and Frida laughed and hugged and got soaking wet, until Frida's cell phone went off. She checked it and gasped.

"The Atomic Sombreros' Spontaneous Concert Alert!"

Manny raised an eyebrow. "The What-Now?"

"Manny! As rock stars it is the Sombreros' duty to shred at a moment's notice for special occasions! This is as special and occasion-y as it gets!" Frida gestured dramatically.

"Okay, okay, sorry! But…doesn't it take time to set up a concert?"

"Manny, Manny, Manny…you're thinking too much."

* * *

The crowd stood in the rain, looking up at a particular rooftop, where the Atomic Sombreros had positioned themselves.]

"MIRACLE CITY…" Frida shouted through her mike. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"

The crowd roared.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

The crowd got even louder.

Frida turned back to her band-mates. "Let's crank it up to eleven, guys!"

And the song began, with Frida singing:

_We are gonna_

_Let it rain_

_C'mon, c'mon, just_

_Let it rain_

_Luxe was nuttier_

_Than squirrel poo_

_Now he's just a_

_Puddle of goo!_

_And what about_

_El Santo Oscuro?_

_I'll tell you what_

_We booked 'im Danno!_

_And Los Alados_

_Those guys are toast!_

_But I wonder what happened_

_To the Von Krieger Bros?_

* * *

Nacht rode on his motorcycle, concentrating on the road ahead. When the demons started returning to the vortex, the Seventh Samurai returned to his human form. Nacht had just finished giving his demon form the beating of a lifetime for the death of his brother, but he could not bring himself to finish the hero…the fellow object-wielder. So instead he left.

He passed a sign that read: NOW LEAVING MIRACLE CITY.

* * *

Frida finished up an awesome guitar solo and continued singing:

_White Pantera_

_This one's for you!_

_Thanks for lending Manny_

_Your strength and Bronze Boots of Truth!_

_We are gonna_

_Let it rain_

_C'mon, c'mon, just_

_Let it rain!_

Sartana watched the concert from the shadows with a skeletal smirk. Tigre's _novia_ could put on a show…

"Sartana?" A familiar voice called out. The undead woman turned to face her father…Salvador of the Dead.

"Papi."

Her father smiled. "I'm very proud of you Sartana. I wanted you to know that. I love you, mija." He pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Papi…" Sartana's eyes watered. And for a moment, she was alive again.

_We are gonna_

_Let it rain_

_C'mon, c'mon, just_

_Let it rain_

_We are gonna _

_Let it rain_

_C'mon, c'mon, just_

_Let it…rain._

Frida ended the song with a strum of her guitar and the crowd went wild.

Mer slid up next to Trina. He tried to casually start a conversation.

"Very nice song, very…avant-garde."

Trina gave Mer a look. "Do you even know what that means?"

Mer returned the look. "Of course I know what it means, it means…"

But he stopped because they both went in for the kiss.

Frida looked down and saw the pair lip locked and grinned.

"Let's give it up for the lovebirds…Mer and Trina!" she shouted. The people around them clapped while Mer and Trina blushed. "This next song is for them!"

Frida paused for a moment to scan the crowd, and wondered, "Where's Manny?"

* * *

Manny stood in the Miracle City Cemetery, in front of a tombstone marked:

Rodolfo Rivera

a.k.a.

White Pantera

"Macho till the End"

He sighed. "I know you were with me today, but I still miss you, Dad." He jumped when someone placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mother smiling down at him. His grandfather wasn't far behind.

A new day dawned as they stood at the grave, silently paying their respects.


	29. Epilogue

El Tigre: Evolution

Epilogue

A man in a decorated military uniform stepped off of an underground elevator. Two guards snapped to attention and saluted as he passed, heading down the long white hallway. He reached the door at the end, where another officer was waiting. The waiting officer punched in the key code, and the door opened. Both officers stepped into the room. Several men in lab coats were bustling around fancy computers and other devices. One of them approached the officers.

"It's good to see you Lt. Reyes," he said quickly. "Is this…?"

The lieutenant nodded. "This is General Guillermo Contreras. He will be overseeing the Miracle City Military Base from now on."

The scientist looked around nervously. "So…we should probably brief him on Project 6045?"

The General furrowed his brow. "Project 6045?"

Lt. Reyes cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sure you know about…"supers," right? Like Miracle City's own El Tigre?

"Yes," the General responded. "I know of them."

"Well," the scientist picked up. "We've found that quite a few of them get their powers from "mystic objects of power", such as El Tigre and his belt.

"Yes. And?"

"Legend tells that the objects of power were created by ancient gods and given to those they deemed worthy…the Chosen, if you will," the scientist explained.

The General scoffed. "You actually believe that fairytale?"

"Believe what you will," the scientist returned. "But we got our hand on one of these objects. Mind you it was ancient and damaged beyond repair, we could study it and its power signature nonetheless, and in doing so we were able to create Project 6045 or La Corona…the Crown. It's an object of immense power. We still don't know its full capabilities."

General Contreras frowned. "Then study harder. Isn't that what we pay you for?"

The scientist gulped. "Um, we can't."

"Why not?" General Contreras demanded.

The scientist and Lt. Reyes exchanged nervous glances. Lt. Reyes finally spoke up.

"Because we don't know where it is, sir."

* * *

And so it ends...with an open ending for a sequel! Maybe...I am evil...BWAHAHAHAHA!

I thank all of you readers for your reviews. Jose, Mutant Bat Freak, loozje, SuperMacho, eltigre221, I love you guys!

Stay tuned! While you wait, take this survey:

What was your favorite chapter opener quote?

Favorite quote in general?

Favorite OC?

Least fav OC?

Until next time...


End file.
